


Nightmare

by Ghostwritemylife



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwritemylife/pseuds/Ghostwritemylife
Summary: Bora took care of the newborns she found, aimlessly roaming around and wreaking havoc. By her side was her best friend, Minji.Together they try their best to help vampires and werewolves like themselves out, creating a safe haven for supernaturals. Bora didn't expect to fall for the stray brought in by Minji's mate, Yoohyeon...
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 47
Kudos: 196





	1. Whispers

***Sua POV***

'Sua, have you seen Yoohyeon?' I turn to Minji after handing Handong another blood bag. She'd been found last month, entirely famished. Her creator left her and she refused to feed, feeling like a monster. We cleaned her up and taught her to feed on animals and blood bags I get from a friend at the hospital.

'Hey, Jiu. She's your mate, how am I supposed to know?' When we were around the strays we picked up, we called each other Sua and Jiu, to protect everyone. Most strays get themselves sorted and go back into the world, occasionally visiting us for advice or just to see us again. Some of them bring back other strays, and a few stick around for longer. Yoobin has been here the longest. It must be getting close to 3 years now. She helps around a lot and often goes patrolling with one of us.

'She went out to patrol almost 3 hours ago. She knows not to be out after dark alone, not without me.' 

Minji always got extremely stressed without Yoohyeon. They're both such messy werewolves. I'll never understand their whole mating thing. Why would you let nature tie you down like that? Live a little? 

However, I'm quite envious of their relationship. We found Yoohyeon being attacked by a bunch of alpha males while she was in heat. Her soft omega demeanour left her defenceless. Minji went feral, using her whole alpha self to fight off the boys with my help. Quickly the 2 realised Minji could sense Yoohyeon so well that night in the woods because they're mates. Needless to say, they've been inseparable and insufferable ever since. 

Ever since then, Minji has been extremely protective of her omega mate. She marks her any chance she gets. Sometimes I really wish I didn't have heightened hearing abilities. I ended up having to make their room extremely soundproof...

'Maybe she found someone and is having trouble bringing her back?' Just as the words leave my lips, Minji's phone rings.

'YOOHYEON, where the hell are you?!' Minji growls and I sigh, leading Handong to the kitchen before coming back. I could hear Yoohyeon whimpering on the other side of the phone.

'I'm sorry, baby... I found a stray. I'm not sure what she is though. I can't seem to be able to get close to her but she seems very shaken and I can smell some drunk alphas coming this way from the bars downtown. Come help, please? Maybe bring Bora?'

Minji growls at the mention of alpha boys and quickly rushes out the door. I'm faster than her and used to her scent so I take a moment to call Yoobin.

'Dami, you're in charge for a while. Handong just fed but keep an eye on her and the others okay? Jiu and I are going to pick up a difficult stray that Yoohyeon found. Maybe make sure the living room and path to my room stay free, we don't have extra rooms and we don't know how she'll react to our other occupants.'

I turn to the front door, ready to sprint after Minji who was now going full speed towards Yoohyeon. She was about 10 kilometres away at this point, I'd make it by her side in less than 20 seconds with my speed.

'Alright, Sua! I'll keep an eye out. Maybe call if I can do anything else?' 

I yell back a quick okay before rushing out after Minji.

***

We arrive after a minute, I had to constantly slow down to Minji's speed.

'Yoohyeon!' Minji yells out as she sees her and quickly runs to her and hugs her tightly.

I slow down and halt next to the pair. They share a kiss and Minji holds her tight to her, letting Yoohyeon nuzzle her neck and effectively spread Minji's alpha scent on her. 

Alphas scent their mates to keep other alphas away from them. Show that they're claimed. They also claim them by leaving a bite mark on the neck. Which they do every other day or so due to werewolves fast, but not as fast as vampires', healing abilities.

'Okay, lovebirds. Where is this girl you mentioned?'

Yoohyeon blushes and points towards an alleyway.

'I've been guarding the alleyway since I called you guys. She won't listen to me and keeps hissing at me. I sense supernatural energy from her but I can't pinpoint it. You guys have more experience so maybe you know what she is and why she's reacting like this.' I nod at Yoohyeon and step towards the alleyway, taking a deep breath in through my nose.

'You're right, I can smell a supernatural but she doesn't have an outspoken scent. I'll try to get closer to her. You guys stay here and Minji, maybe fend of those drunk alphas over there.'

Minji quickly turns and growls at the boys walking down the street towards her and, more importantly, her precious Yoohyeon. God, werewolves are so territorial. Very tiring if you tell me.

Yoohyeon whimpers and clings tightly to Minji, she still has a trauma from back then. Though she's gotten better at going out alone for short periods of time and with Minji on speed-dial.

I step into the alley slowly, effortlessly looking around due to my enhanced night sight. 

A few trash bags, some loose and wet newspapers and dirty posters, but no girl. I walk closer to the end of the alleyway and find her sitting behind a trashcan, hands on her ears and tears streaming down her face.

My first thought is, this girl is gorgeous, but that's quickly replaced by worry for her well-being. She must've not sensed me yet. She hasn't hissed at me yet like Yoohyeon said she had with her. Perks of being a vampire, extreme stealth.

'Hey, are you okay?' 

She immediately hisses and jumps up, pushing herself against the wall. 

'Take it easy. I'm not here to hurt you.' Tears keep streaming down her face as she tightens her hold on her ears, closing her eyes tightly. 

Her ears, her hearing must be extremely sensitive. That means she might've been turned just tonight. Who would leave a newborn that early? 

This explains why she was hissing at Yoohyeon, even though she has a soft voice and can whisper aswel obviously, werewolves and humans can't lower their voice as much as vampires.

I take a step forward soundlessly and whisper to her, so lowly that only she would be able to hear it and hopefully not be overwhelmed.

'My name is Sua, is this volume better for you?' 

She blinks her eyes open and looks at me confused but nods nonetheless.

I smile at her kindly and reach forward. 'I'll keep this volume for now then. Even this alleyway is too loud for you I think. My friends and I can help you if you come with us. We have a house in the woods, far away from all the noise of the city and we can help you there. Will you come with me?' 

She sniffles, having calmed down a bit. She nods slightly, the hold on her ears loosening. Good, it seems like she can focus on my voice. She is at least part vampire then. Focusing is a very useful skill for a vampire, it allows us to zone in on a target and not lose them. Very dangerous as well since it tends to happen when we're underfed and the bloodthirst takes over. In which case we stop at almost nothing until we've obtained our target and fed.

'Just focus on me and my voice alone, okay? Slowly take your hands off of your ears if you can.'

She nods and slowly removes her hands after a bit, lowering them to rest at her sides. Now I can see her face clearer, with her hair beautifully falling around it. She really is gorgeous.

I quickly take off my hoodie and hand it to her. 'You can put it on and put the hood on to cover your ears. I'll have to carry you, I think, and the wind will blow into your ears too much otherwise.'

She quickly puts on my hoodie as I grab my phone to text Minji.

_She's extremely sensitive to sound. Got her to focus on me so pls head back and make sure everyone is deadly silent, not even whispers. I'll follow and carry her back. Message me when all is ready._

I turn my head to see Minji at the streetside nodding at me before pulling Yoohyeon with her and running off. 

I turn to focus on the girl again. I hand her my phone with notes opened.

'Write whatever you want to say, I'm sure speaking hurts even more for you since you hear it louder and closer than everyone else.' 

She nods sadly and types into my phone before turning the screen to me.

_My name is Siyeon...Thank you, Sua._

My heart melts at the genuine gratitude in her eyes. I smile at her brightly before whispering.

'You're very welcome, Siyeon.' 

She smiles back at me ever so slightly and my slow beating heart skips a beat. She turns the phone to me once again, this time with a message from Minji saying they're prepared for Siyeon.

'Can you jump up and wrap your arms and legs around my front? That way you can hide your face in my neck and hair easily, to help with the noise.'

She nods shyly and steps forward shakily. I quickly help her and lift her carefully.

She nuzzles my neck and hums lowly. If it was possible for me to blush, I would be.

'Squeeze my arm if something's wrong and I need to stop, okay? I'll be going quite fast.'

She nods against my neck, her hair tickling my jaw. She smells so good...

I hold her tightly and rush home but not as fast as I could. I wanted to make sure she could handle it.


	2. Clean up

** *Sua POV* **

We quickly arrive and as promised all was quiet. Minji stands at the entrance, having heard us coming.

She opens her mouth to speak but I shake my head. Minji has learned how to be soft around newborns and has a naturally soft tone to her voice, but I don't know how sensitive Siyeon's ears are right now and if she's still focused on me.

I walk into the living room and set her down on the couch gently. She clings to me and I smile at her gently, whispering it's okay.

She nods and lets go hesitantly.

I sense everyone downstairs in the basement, another soundproof part of the mansion. Struggling strays could scream and shout all they wanted there without bothering anyone. We've had to put an enraged, newly awakened demon there before. Said demon having been Yoobin.

'I'm going to raise my volume a little to talk to Jiu over there, okay?' I crouch in front of her and gently pat her knees before pointing at Minji behind me.

'Tell me if it's too loud. Minji will lower her volume as much as she can too.' Siyeon nods and curls up on the couch, hiding in my hoodie.

I swiftly make my way too Minji and turn so our sides are facing Siyeon. Like this, I can keep an eye on how our volume affects her. Raising my volume enough for Minji's werewolf hearing to pick it up, I sigh.

'Thanks for getting everyone downstairs.' I turn to Siyeon, she seems comfortable with this volume. 

'Lower your voice as much as you can, copy my volume if you can. This seems to be comfortable still for her, I don't think we can go much louder without overwhelming her.'

Minji nods and smiles in Siyeon's direction sweetly.

'No problem, you taught me how, remember? What could you find out about her?' I pat Minji's shoulder in thanks.

'Her name is Siyeon and her hearing is extremely overdeveloped. I don't think I've seen a case this bad before. My first thought was the possibility of her being a newborn that was turned today, but it doesn't quite make sense for her to be that sensitive and awake in that case. There's a chance we're dealing with a hybrid.'

Minji's eyes widen and she runs a hand through her hair in thought. 

If Siyeon was indeed a hybrid, we had trouble coming. Hybrids were extremely uncommon and most would banish or murder them. Some hybrids were born from 2 parents from different species, though that barely happened.

In those few cases a hybrid existed, they were created. 

Minji and I stumbled upon a lab years ago where some witches tried experimenting to create a hybrid of their own. They injected vampire venom into demons in the hopes of getting them to become even more powerful. However, vampire venom is extremely lethal to all species if not dealt with properly. It seems all created hybrids were vampire mixed. It was easiest to get vampire venom after all. 

We met a vampire-centaur hybrid once. They had to live in hiding and we offered them shelter for a while, before finding a sanctuary for centaurs that were willing to take him in and help him manage his vampiric side. They still call from time to time with updates. 

Most of the time, unfortunately, created hybrids are tortured and used for experiments to make this sort of 'super-being' with all superior traits from different species. They're highly sought after in armies.

'We'll have to hide her well. It's good that she doesn't have a scent. Usually, hybrids have a very outspoken scent dragging all sorts of bad people after them.' 

I nod and look back at Siyeon, now staring at me. I smile sweetly and relief floods over me as her features soften and she relaxes.

I turn to Minji to find her looking at me with a shit-eating grin.

'What?' She shrugs and turns to Siyeon.

'We'll figure out what you are as soon as we can. In the meanwhile, you can stay in Sua's room. I think she's best equipped to help you and we don't have any other rooms available right now.'

I turn to Minji and roughly grab her arm.

'What the hell do you mean, she's staying in my room?'

Her grin only widens.

'Well, the basement is soundproof but an open space, she can't share it with the demons and hormonal werewolves we have down there now. My room and yours are the only others that are soundproofed since well Yoohyeon and I need our privacy and you're right next door and need your 'I'm a cold sulky edgy vampire'- alone time. So unless you want to traumatise her further by putting her in our room?'

I sigh, she's right. Don't get me wrong, usually, I'm jumping at the opportunity to have a gorgeous lady in my bedroom, but this is different. Usually, the other girl is the one being flustered by my beauty, not the other way around. 

Truth be told, Siyeon makes me nervous and I don't know how to deal with it.

I nod and walk towards Siyeon on the couch. 'Let's go upstairs? Do you think you can walk now or should I carry you again?'

Siyeon nods and slowly gets up and wraps her arms around me. I smile and lift her, holding her close. Her nose soon finds my neck again and she nuzzles against it. 

'Minji, could you ask Yoohyeon to bring some blood bags up, please? I'm sure she'll want to make sure she's okay since she's the one that found Siyeon.'

Minji smiles at my request and walks towards the basement door as quietly as she can manage.

I carefully carry Siyeon up to my room on the top floor and close the door behind us softly before setting her down on my bed.

'You can relax here, my room is entirely soundproof when my windows are closed. If you want to try to speak and test out the volume, you can. And else, you still have my phone so just type out what you want to say, okay?'

Siyeon nods and smiles at me softly. I turn away quickly and walk towards my closet before I end up getting lost in her eyes.

I grab some spare pyjama's for her and set them in my bathroom. 

'I figured you might want to freshen up. I could run the bath for you already? That way you can just soak and don't have to worry about the loudness of the shower.' Siyeon turns to me and nods before slowly getting up.

I walk up to her and steady her. 'Thank...you...' 

Her voice is a bit raspy and just loud enough for me to hear her. She sounds amazing...

'Don't worry about it. Do you like the woods? You can sit at the window and relax while I get the bath ready.' She nods and I help her walk to the large window covering half of the wall on the side of my room.

I settle her on the couch in front of it and turn to prepare her bath.

***

She gave me my phone back before going to take a bath and I texted Yoohyeon she could come up.

She texts me when she arrives to avoid having to ring. Since my room is soundproof, knocking would be pointless anyway.

I let her in and quickly close the door, hearing the loud kids downstairs.

'Hey, she's been able to get some words out and seems more relaxed, but keep your voice as low as possible anyway.'

Yoohyeon nods and hands me a box with blood bags and a thermos.

'I heated some blood up aswel. I know that's sometimes easier for newborns right, if she is one?' I smile at how thoughtful and kind Yoohyeon always is.

I nod and set the box and thermos on the table in the middle of my room before turning to Yoohyeon and hugging her gently.

'Thanks, puppy. How are you doing?' 

She tears up slightly and hugs me back tightly. To be honest, Minji or anyone else could've dropped the blood bags off at my door. But I needed to see Yoohyeon.

She doesn't like worrying Minji, but I saw it in her eyes earlier that she was terrified when those alphas were approaching.

'Don't worry, Minji was there and they didn't bother you, right?' She nods into my neck and I pat her back gently.

'We'll always be there to protect you, sweetie. You know Minji wouldn't hesitate to obliterate anyone that dares to even look at you the wrong way.' Yoohyeon chuckles at this and leans back to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

'And she'd kill me too if I didn't help her in that case. Though she doesn't need to ask me because I care about you a lot as well and don't want anything bad to happen to you.'

Yoohyeon nods and smiles at me, her smile is so sweet.

'Thanks, Bora. You always know what to say.' I chuckle and pat her shoulder.

'You want to actually see Siyeon or should you get back to your alpha before she storms up here? I have a feeling you won't be sleeping much tonight. Can't help but wonder if you sometimes make her worry on purpose, knowing she'll be even more eager to claim you when you get back to your room then?' 

I wink at her, reducing Yoohyeon to a blushing mess.

'I... I should probably go... I'll message you in the morning so you can tell me how she is and if you need more blood or something. Yoobin said she'll be up all night watching over the strays so you can message her if you need someone at any point during the night.' 

With that said, she kisses my cheek and heads out. Such a sweet girl.

After a while, Siyeon quietly exits the bathroom, wearing my pyjama's.

I don't think even I look that good in them. I gulp and smile at her.

'How are you feeling? Hungry or thirsty?' 

Siyeon shakes her head and walks to the couch, sitting down.

'Not really...' 

I frown and walk up to her, grabbing the thermos of hot blood and pouring us both a glass.

'You're going to have to drink some at least. There's at least a part of you that is vampiric. We can try to get you normal food tomorrow, but some part of you must need blood.'

She pouts and it breaks my heart. This girl is too precious. I can't help but sit close to her on the couch and wrap an arm around her.

'Trust me, okay? You'll feel much better after drinking some.' 

She sighs but leans in closer to me. I take the hint and lift her glass to her lips, tilting it enough for her to drink slowly.

After a few sips, I let her swallow and wait for her reaction. If she was newly turned, hybrid or not, she should be getting enraged with bloodthirst at the taste and smell of blood.

She simply licks her lips as I place the glass back on the table and look at her.

'Nothing?' She shakes her head, now dangerously close to me.

I lick my lips, staring at hers.

My eyes flicker up to hers only to find her staring back at me intensely. Her pupils are blown and red, indicating she is at least having some reaction the blood.

'Siyeon, are you feeling okay?' 

She stays quiet and simply leans in closer, connecting our lips.

Her lips are warm, too warm. A vampire isn't supposed to be warm. It feels almost like the heat coming off of Yoohyeon when she hugs me or kisses my cheek.

If she's a werewolf-vampire created hybrid then-

Siyeon pins me down on the couch, kissing me roughly.

I lose all train of thought, losing myself in the kiss and pulling her closer on top of me.

She nibbles my bottom lip and before I know it I feel something sharp cutting it. 

I bleed slightly but Siyeon quickly laps at the cut, sucking on it softly.

She moans into my mouth, causing me to whimper at the feeling of her pressed against me.

Suddenly she growls and sucks at the wound more. Is she trying to drink my blood? 

WAIT-

Vampire-Werewolf hybrid, right!!

I quickly use my vampiric strength to push her off of me and pin her down.

'Siyeon, listen to me. I think I know what kind of hybrid you are and I'll explain later but right now, I know you want my blood so I need you to carefully focus, let out your fangs and bite me, okay?'

She breathes heavily before allowing me to sit up and have her straddle my lap.

'Take it easy, I'm stronger than you regardless so I'll stop you if you drink too much.'

She wastes no time in leaning in and biting down, hard.

Her fangs aren't as clean cut as a vampire's, hurting me quite a bit. Though the pain is quickly replaced by pleasure as she drinks my blood, moaning against my neck.

I can't help but groan and pull her closer, letting her drink comfortably.

After a while, she sits up and looks me in the eye.

I lean in and lick my blood off her lips before carrying her to bed and laying her down. She quickly drifts off to sleep.

Reaching up, I find the bite wound already healed. I sit in the couch, drinking the blood initially meant for Siyeon.

She drank quite a bit from me, I need it.


	3. Clarification

** *Nobody POV* **

Bora stayed up all night, keeping an eye on Siyeon's sleeping form.

She finished the blood bags Yoohyeon brought up. Siyeon had drained her more than she thought.

As sunlight starts peeking through the curtains, Bora quickly closes them. Siyeon could use the rest.

She checks the time on her wall clock, it's 8 am. No doubt everyone should be running around downstairs soon.

Grabbing her phone, she texts Yoobin to not forget to make sure Handong finishes her blood bag. She still had a tendency of feeling overwhelmed and refusing to drink more.

So far, only Yoohyeon and Yoobin were able to make her drink. With Bora, she obviously listened and drank but often enough, she had to call Yoohyeon or Yoobin to sit with her and help her finish her meal.

Handong quickly took a liking to Yoohyeon as she has such an easy personality. It's very hard not to like her.

With Yoobin, it's a bit strange. Handong and her never really talk yet all Yoobin has to do is look at her pointedly and she immediately complies.

They have this unspoken connection. 

She sends a quick message to Minji too. 

_She's most definitely a hybrid. vampire-werewolf. I let her feed on me, she might need to feed again, I'll need more blood bags to sustain me. will message when she wakes up, we'll have to talk to her._

Siyeon being a vampire-werewolf hybrid was extremely uncommon in the world of uncommon hybrids.

There's something in werewolf blood that reacts extremely badly to vampire venom. If a werewolf gets bitten by a vampire and doesn't extract the venom as quickly as possible, they suffer quite a painful death.

A hybrid of the 2 therefore, is impossible. Or well, nearly impossible.

In extremely rare cases, of which Bora only has ever heard of one other than Siyeon, a werewolf gains strength from vampire venom and it alters their DNA.

Leading them to crave blood the same way a vampire does. However, they crave vampire blood. Without it, the vampire venom they produce themselves starts attacking their werewolf side.

The previous case Bora heard of, they went insane and ended up having to be taken down by their pack.

She couldn't help but wonder if Siyeon was thrown out of her pack because she was turned.

Bora blushes at the memory of Siyeon kissing her and feeding on her last night.

Siyeon must have been so confused. Did she so easily trust in Bora because of her blood?

It made sense she would be wary of Yoohyeon and Minji if she was part of a werewolf pack and got thrown out after turning.

Siyeon stirs behind her, opening her eyes slowly.

Bora quickly turns to her and sits by her side, helping her sit up.

'Good morning. How are you feeling?' Bora raised her volume slightly, testing how sensitive her hearing was.

Siyeon didn't seem bothered and spoke softly but with a volume loud enough that a human would be able to hear it at this proximity.

'I'm okay, I think? I'm sorry about last night.' Siyeon blushes and looks down, fiddling with the blanket Bora had placed over her at night.

Bora can't help but smile at her and reaches out to hold her hand gently.

'Don't worry, you couldn't help it and I honestly didn't mind.'

Siyeon looks up and smiles at her slightly.

'Thank you... For saving me, and being so understanding.' 

Bora blushes and squeezes her hand gently before grabbing her phone. She got a message from Minji.

_We're awake, Yoohyeon is preparing hot blood for you, you'll ingest it quicker that way. tell us when we can come up._

Bora quickly texts back that Siyeon is awake and they can come up anytime.

'Minji and Yoohyeon are coming up and we can talk things through then, okay? I feel like we all have questions that need answering. You're okay with them being here?'

Siyeon widens her cat-like eyes and nods softly.

'They seem nice. You all do. I'm okay.'

Bora senses Minji and Yoohyeon behind her door and swiftly walks up to open it and let them in before the noises from downstairs have a chance to fill her room.

The young alphas were quite rowdy in the mornings.

Siyeon gets out of bed shakily. Bora doesn't hesitate to walk up to her and lift her. She walks to the couch and sets her down gently before greeting her best friend.

'Hey Minji, you guys can talk a bit louder today. She's less sensitive and also more talkative.' 

Bora didn't even realise she let Minji's real name slip.

Minji nods with a soft smile and steps forward to reach out a hand to Siyeon.

'I haven't been able to properly introduce myself yet. My name is Minji, though I tend to go by Jiu when anyone other than Bora, Yoohyeon or Yoobin are around.'

Siyeon shakes her hand softly and nods in greeting.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Siyeon. Thank you for helping me.' 

Yoohyeon steps forward next and smiles at her sweetly. She has her hair down this morning, most likely to hide all the marks Minji left on her neck. Bora smirks at Minji knowingly.

The latter simply glares at her.

'Hey, Siyeon. I'm Yoohyeon! I'm glad you're feeling better today.'

She shakes Siyeon's hand excitedly and moves over to sit on Minji's lap, who had sat in the armchair on the other side of the table.

'So maybe I should ask how much you know about yourself? And supernaturals in general?'

Bora tilts her head questioningly.

As common as supernaturals were, they were still always in hiding. Secretly used in armies and for the most part discriminated against.

Siyeon takes a deep breath.

** *Yoohyeon POV* **

Siyeon is giving off nervous energy. Perks of being an omega, I am really good at catching up on other's energy and emotions.

Helps to settle fights between betas and alphas or other betas.

Minji wraps her arms around me tightly as I sit on her lap comfortably. I can't help but sigh into her touch.

'I- honestly I don't know much. I feel like part of my memory was ripped out...' Bora gasps slightly and reaches out to hold Siyeon's hand comfortingly.

She's so obviously smitten with this girl, it's cute how she doesn't realise it yet.

Siyeon smiles at her softly and raises her head to look at Minji and me.

'You guys are werewolves right?' 

She blushes and I can't help but turn my head and hide in Minji's neck.

'That's correct. I'm an alpha and my dear Yoohyeon is an omega. We're mates. In other words, if you turn out to have alpha tendencies and react to her heat. I won't hesitate to dismember you.'

Minji growls softly as she speaks, her grip around me tightening.

As mean as it sounds, I can't help but feel hot at her protectiveness. I am all hers, she knows this. 

I softly tilt my head up to kiss her neck, in an attempt to calm her down. If she keeps giving off this dominant energy, I won't be able to hold myself together.

Luckily, she's very attentive of me and turns her head to kiss my hair gently.

'Sorry, love. You know the rules for any werewolves we pick up.' 

I nod. Bora told me that since I came along, they had stricter rules on picking up stray werewolves. Especially alphas.

If they so much as looked at me wrong, Minji threw them out. There were 3 young alpha werewolves staying here at the moment.

They were all very kind and too young to react to my heat still. The moment they reach puberty, there's a big chance Minji will throw them out. Unless they prove themselves to be in control.

'Don't worry, I wouldn't dare to come between you. But if you ever want me to leave, I will comply. You helping me out now already means so much to me. I'll do whatever I can to repay you.'

Bora glares at Minji as Siyeon speaks.

'Minji, calm your hormones or I'm throwing your ass out of this room.'

Minji huffs and tightens her hold on me. 

'It's okay, Sua.' Bora turns to her and smiles at her sweetly. It warms my heart to see her like this.

Don't get me wrong, Bora has the kindest heart. But she always puts up this cold exterior, pretends she's a dark vampire.

In reality, she wants love and affection more than any of us probably. She's had her fair share of one-night-stands over the years, but it left her emptier than before.

When it's just the 3 of us, she cuddles up to Minji and me. Surprisingly, Minji doesn't mind me being affectionate with Bora, she knows Bora only sees me as a little sister.

'Please, call me Bora.' 

I smile brightly and sit up excitedly. That's a first.

It took her a while to even let me call her Bora... Bora in love, it's quite a sweet sight.

Minji sits up with me and kisses my cheek. I smile back at her and get up, retrieving the blood bags from the basket I placed at the door earlier.

'Bora... You're a vampire, right?' Bora nods at her and I pour her a glass of hot blood. Just as I'm about to pour Siyeon a glass too, Bora stops me.

'That won't be necessary, pup. She can only drink vampire blood.' I gasp and turn to Minji who nods in confirmation.

'How does that work? If she's part werewolf, wouldn't vampire blood and venom be lethal to her like it is to us?' Minji smiles at me and I pout in thought.

'Hybrids need vampire blood to stay alive. It keeps the vampire venom in them balanced so it doesn't kill them.'

That's a lot of new information to take in. First that hybrids of the 2 species exist. And secondly, that they need to drink vampire blood.

I raise my eyebrows in realisation.

'Wait, did you feed on Bora last night?! Is that why Minji told me to pack extra blood this morning?'

I turn to Minji angrily. How dare she keep me out of the loop.

'Sorry dear, I figured it was easier to talk everything through here and answer everyone's questions at the same time.' 

I huff but end up back in her arms anyway, I can't resist her if I tried.

'I did. I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry, again.' 

Siyeon shyly smiles at Bora and I can't help but smile at the pair too.

I hope we can help Siyeon.


	4. Discovery

** *Nobody POV* **

As Bora finishes her glass of hot blood, Siyeon simply stares at her while biting her lower lip.

Her eyes are focused on Bora's lips and the red stains on them.

Siyeon's heartbeat quickens, her skin burning hot.

Bora puts down her glass and Yoohyeon jumps up from Minji's lap quickly.

** *Siyeon POV* **

My skin feels like it's on fire, breathing is becoming hard and I'm so thirsty. Shit, why now...

I turn away from Bora's lips as I feel someone sitting on my lap. A sweet scent envelops me as I come face to with Yoohyeon.

'YOOHYEON, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!' 

Minji growls, her voice hitting the soundproof walls and dying out immediately.

'I'm calming her down before she attacks Bora, please trust me.'

Yoohyeon wraps her arms around me tightly.

'Take a deep breath, Siyeon. My scent will help you calm down, just breathe in deeply.'

I give in and wrap my arms around her loosely, breathing into Yoohyeon's neck.

Her scent sends waves of calming energy through me, effectively cooling me down.

I blink and lean away from her.

'Thank you. I don't know what happened there... I'm so sorry.'

I see Minji glaring daggers at me, behind her. I messed up...

** *Yoohyeon POV* **

I smile down at Siyeon sweetly, glad I could calm her down.

I tense as I sense Minji being anything but happy behind me.

Sighing, I crawl off of Siyeon but sit between her and Bora on the couch.

'Minji, baby... Please don't be mad. Please calm down...'

I'm shaking slightly, I don't like when she gets this worried and possessive, it scares me.

I don't want her to hurt Siyeon, she just really needed my help.

I'm too scared to look up at her, opting to hide against Bora instead.

She wraps her arms around me and kisses my head gently. I let her irony yet sweet scent calm me down.

'Minji, calm down. You know what that energy does to our Yoohyeonnie. Calm yourself or leave the room.'

Bora's voice is soft but determined. I can always count on her. 

Minji is the best mate and girlfriend ever, but she sometimes lets her inner alpha take over too much when she worries for me, and it scares me. It reminds me of...

'I'm sorry, Hyeonnie... You know how I get. I'll just sit right here, okay? Just, please explain what just happened?'

That's the understanding and caring Minji I know and love. Her energy calms down, only worry and care coming through now.

I look up, to find her sitting in the same armchair we both sat in earlier. Her eyes are sad, tears threatening to spill from them.

I feel a tear rolling down my cheek. Before I can reach up to wipe it away, Bora gently wipes it for me and kisses my cheek.

'Thanks.' I smile at her gently and hold her hand tightly.

'Siyeon's energy went overboard with bloodthirst and lust. I felt she was going to lose it and pounce on Bora. I figured since I am the only one here that knows how to control her own energy and influence others', I should do something about it as quickly as possible...'

I look up to find Minji smiling at me apologetically. 

'It's okay. I'm sorry I overreacted, baby. Forgive me, please?'

I smile back and nod. I can't stay mad at her anyway.

'Thanks, Yoohyeon. I had a feeling something was off when I noticed Siyeon staring at my lips so intently.'

She chuckles and pets my head softly.

I smile at her antics and reach for Minji. She quickly gets up and lifts me into her arms, holding me tightly.

I relax into her hold and nuzzle into her neck, letting her scent calm me.

I feel her settle back into the couch between Bora and Siyeon, probably sensing why I wanted to stay between them.

'Siyeon, are you okay?' I lift my head to look at her as she struggles to reply to Bora's simple question.

'I- I'm not sure. Suddenly I just felt hot all over and couldn't look away from your blood-stained lips...' She blushes at the end of her sentence, looking down at her lap.

I feel Bora getting up and walking towards Siyeon.

She crouches in front of her and meets her eyes.

Minji wraps her arms around me tightly and kisses my head. I sigh into her hold, playing with the sleeve of her blouse.

'It's okay, Siyeon. It just means you have to feed more probably. I don't think you fed enough last night, fatigue just got the best of you as you fed.'

I sit up, nodding.

'I think maybe it has something to do with her werewolf side too, Bora.' 

Bora turns to me, tilting her head slightly.

'I... I felt pure lust coming from Siyeon earlier as well. Didn't you sense that, Minji?'

I look up at her to find her deep in thought, her brows furrowed. I kiss her forehead to make her relax.

'I was too busy focusing on you, really. But now that you mention it, since this morning I keep getting these lingering lust waves from her. Almost...'

I smile at my smart girlfriend and nod, finishing the sentence for her.

'Almost as if she's an omega? That's what I thought.'

Bora gasps, looking between Siyeon and me.

'Wait, so like, she will get her heat?'

I nod softly. 'The energy she gave off feels like that of a starting heat. My best guess is, she gets her heat somewhere in the next 2 days.' 

Minji softly explains as Bora and Siyeon stare at us in confusion, trying to understand.

'I can tell as an alpha. It helps us find a mate and also protect our mate when they'll go into heat so we can hide them from other alphas.'

Bora gets up quickly and starts pacing in front of us.

'So she's a hybrid, but has an omega side? And she'll be on her heat soon... Wait?! Won't she go after Minji then?!'

I chuckle at how oblivious she is.

'If it wasn't clear yet, Bora, the girl obviously has a preference for you. Honestly, at this point, it wouldn't surprise me if she sees you as a mate instinctively. If hybrids are even capable of connecting like that.'

I chuckle at Minji's blatant honesty and can't help but agree. Siyeon's lust is purely directed at Bora. Otherwise, I wouldn't have dared to try to calm her down.

Bora's eyes widen as she looks at Siyeon, who has been staring at her lap for the last minute or so.

'I don't know what to do with that info.'

I smack my face into Minji's chest in frustration as she chuckles and combs her hand through my hair.

'It's quite clear, you already let her feed on you, Bora. Wake up, you like her too. At least stick around her and keep her in your room the coming days. The alpha boys might hit puberty soon and if Siyeon has her heat during their awakening, they will react to it. She's safer here, in your room.'

Bora sighs and nods before crouching in front of Siyeon again and gently squeezing her knees. 

I see a faint blush spread across Siyeon's cheeks.

'Is that all okay with you? I'm alright with this. Since apparently I really like you.' She says the last part while glaring at Minji, who simply laughs.

'I never said you really like her. I just said you like her. You added that really in there yourself.'

Bora grunts and turns back to Siyeon, who is now smiling at her antics. I also find Bora's little actions very amusing.

'I'm okay with it, it's your house after all. I'm just glad you guys found me when you did, and that you decided to help me. I didn't expect to find such kind people.'

Siyeon turns her head to smile at Minji and me.

'Especially not someone as gentle and beautiful as you.'

Bora looks away at this, her lips turning into a shy smile.

I chuckle and nudge Minji.

'Maybe we should go, give them some privacy? We should also at least inform Yoobin about this and check on the other residents.'

Minji smiles and nods, getting up and lifting me easily. She loves carrying me around the house, I like it too. Anything that allows me to be closer to her is fine by me.

'Call us if you need anything, okay? Just be careful.' Bora nods and goes to sit in the spot we occupied before, curling her hand around Siyeon's gently.

'Thanks, guys.' Siyeon's voice sounds so sweet. I'm really glad I found her.

***

Minji carries me out of the room and swiftly runs down to ours, closing the door behind us before setting me on the ground and pinning me against the door gently.

'Don't ever scare me like that again, pup. Please? You know it terrifies and worries me when you act on impulse like that...'

She lowers her head, her left hand pushed against the door next to my head, her other resting on my waist gently.

I reach up to caress her cheeks and make her look me in the eye. She finally let out the tears she was holding back earlier.

Despite being an alpha, Minji is quite sensitive. She only ever allows this side of hers to show around me or Bora.

'I'm sorry, love. I promise I'll try to warn you somehow if I ever need to do something like this again. Please don't cry. We're fine.'

She nods and leans in, pressing her forehead against mine.

I sigh and pull her into a sweet but passionate kiss. She melts into my touch, kissing back eagerly.

I love the feeling of her pressed against me.

As our kiss becomes more heated, her hands find their way to my waist and she lifts me. I wrap my legs around her and let my hands run through her hair, tugging slightly.

She growls into my mouth, nipping my lip before breaking the kiss to attack my neck.

I can't help but moan as she licks and bites over the previous marks she made. My skin is still sensitive and she knows it.

Minji growls into my neck and carries me to the bed, throwing me on it and straddling me.

Her eyes bore into mine. Her pupils are dilated, a yellow glow in her eyes. She smiles at me sweetly and I nod, pulling her closer.

No matter how possessive she gets, she always makes sure she has my consent before doing anything. Even when I'm on my heat, she takes the time to control herself and awaits my consent.

I love her gentleness as she kisses down my neck, growling softly as I squeeze the back of her neck, knowing it drives her wild.

'I love you...' She mumbles against my skin before moving to claim me.

I moan out that I love her too, a million times as our clothes come off and skin meets skin.

I really love her, with all that I am.


	5. Residents

** *Nobody POV* **

Dami patiently sits in the couch next to Handong, waiting for her to finish her breakfast. 

The pair had been watching over the other guests all night together. Dami doesn't need too much sleep and Handong, being a vampire, doesn't need any sleep at all.

The young alphas were fed and she told them to run around the forest for a few hours to get their frustration out and keep their bodies trained.

'I'm finished.' Handong softly speaks and hands Dami her empty blood bag.

Dami takes it and smiles at her softly, leaning in to wipe away a drop of blood on the corner of her mouth.

'Still such a messy eater, hm?' 

Handong blushes as Dami gets up and moves to the kitchen to throw away the plastic bag. Quickly checking her phone to see if she has any messages from the elders yet, she leans against the counter.

Handong follows after her and leans against the sink, opposite Dami.

'They'll be up soon, I hope. I wonder who the new guest is. They're usually not this secretive and careful about it. Must be someone special.'

Handong nods and steps closer to Dami, hugging her gently. Dami smiles and inhales the vampire's sweet scent.

As she wraps her arms around her, she feels Handong smile against her neck.

'You know, we really should tell the girls about us sometime.'

Handong shakes her head and whines. 

'No, they'll tease me so much.' Dami chuckles at her and leans back to caress her cheeks.

'You know it comes from a place of love. I've never seen anyone as close as Jiu and Sua yet they constantly tease each other. Especially when it comes to Yoohyeon.'

Handong smiles and Dami's heart melts at the simple but stunning gesture. 

'Which reminds me, you really should be less clingy with Yoohyeon. I know she saved you and you feel indebted to her, but may I remind you both Jiu and I are very protective. I'm just better at controlling myself than that mess of an alpha.'

Handong's giggles fill her ears and she leans in to kiss Dami sweetly.

'I'll try.'

The pair continue to hug each other against the kitchen counter, finding comfort in each other's embrace. Patiently waiting for a message from their saviours.

***

Siyeon smiles at Bora softly as she clings to her hand.

'So, how are we going about this?'

Bora smiles at her sweetly and caresses her cheek.

'I suppose I'll keep being the tasty meal I am, but only to you.' Bora winks, reducing Siyeon to a blushing mess.

'We can't deny there's something between us. I don't know if it's your werewolf side picking me as a mate or something. But for me, I am just really attracted to you. I've been thinking that since I picked you up in that alley yesterday.' 

Bora leans in dangerously close and kisses Siyeon's jawline. Siyeon's breath hitches as she finds herself leaning into her touches.

'My dear, how I wish I could feed on you... You have no idea how arousing pure vampire venom is to its victims...'

Bora's voice is dangerously low and husky, Siyeon finds herself moaning at just the thought of it.

Arms skillfully wrap themselves around Siyeon's waist, pulling her onto Bora's lap successfully. She straddles her as Bora licks a path down from her jaw to her pulse point, sucking on it lightly.

'Bora...' Moaning her name softly, Siyeon gets lost in her touches. Her eyes closed, breathing ragged and hands wrapped up in Bora's silky dark locks.

'Easy, sweetie. If your heat really is coming up, we'll be locked in this room together for a few days at least. That is if you're as sensitive as Yoohyeon gets.'

Bora smirks as Siyeon gasps when she bites down lightly on her neck. Being careful not to tear the skin, as she doesn't know what Siyeon's blood could do to her, she kisses the small bite mark.

She gets up, lifting Siyeon with her and guides her to the bathroom.

'I'll leave some clothes on the bed for you, take your time getting ready. I'll leave my phone on the bed too. When you're ready, message Dami. I'll be downstairs filling her in on the situation and making sure we have a safe space to eat and talk things over, ok?'

Siyeon nods at her and leans in to kiss the corner of her mouth sweetly before disappearing in the bathroom.

Bora's eyes widen as she covers her mouth, hiding a big goofy smile.

After placing a nice outfit out for Siyeon, that she was sure would look amazing with her angelic blonde hair. She leaves her phone out with Dami's chat opened up. Quickly getting dressed in fresh clothes herself and cleaning up the blood bags and glasses, she heads downstairs to meet Dami.

***

'Babe, we should meet Dami downstairs.' Minji grunts and only pulls Yoohyeon closer to her, kissing her bare chest softly.

This elicits a sweet moan from Yoohyeon as she tries to move out of the alpha's hold.

'Baby, please. You know we should....' Minji growls at this but sighs, getting up and moving to their closet to get dressed.

'Thanks, baby. I love you.' Yoohyeon gets up and kisses Minji's cheek as she passes by to go freshen up in the bathroom.

'You're lucky you're cute, pup!' Minji yells after her, a sweet smile on her lips. No matter what, she'd always give in to Yoohyeon's requests and vice versa.

They get dressed quickly and walk downstairs, hands firmly clasped together.

They walk into the kitchen to find Dami getting out utensils and ingredients.

'You're cooking today, Dami?' A low chuckle escapes the demon's throat.

'You know Sua prefers to cook for us. I sensed you guys coming down so I'm hoping that means she'll be down shortly too?'

Minji shrugs and starts making coffee. 'Not sure, she's with Siyeon, the new guest.' 

Dami nods and points at the living room. 'Handong has had her breakfast and said she'd wait out there so we can have a meeting in the dining room perhaps? The youngsters are all out for the next few hours.'

Minji nods and pats Dami's back. 'Well done, I'm glad we have an extra set of helpful hands with you. Quite potentially Siyeon could become a permanent resident as well.'

Dami frowns at this. How could someone so quickly have a chance of becoming a permanent resident?

'Don't frown so much, I told you it makes you look ugly.' Bora makes her entrance, swiftly putting on an apron and humming to herself happily while preparing breakfast.

'Do you think Siyeon is a sunny-side-up kinda gal?' Dami sputters and looks at the werewolf pair in confusion.

'Okay, what the hell happened to Bora? She's usually happy yes, but not this happy.'

Yoohyeon and Minji shrug and laugh, making their way to the dining room with plates and cutlery to set the table.

'Can't I be happy, Yoobin?' Bora glares at her playfully and winks when Yoobin covers her face with her hands in frustration.

'You guys better give me answers over breakfast! I'm starving after staying up all night. At one point the boys started to playfully wrestle in the living room and I had to break them apart with Handong. The clean-up was terrible.'

Bora nods and laughs. 'I'll make you all a great breakfast, don't worry. Can you check your phone by the way and let Ypohyeon know when you get a text from me?'

Yoobin nods in confusion and gets her phone out of her pocket quickly. 'Yeh, sure. But why?'

'I gave Siyeon my phone to message when she's done getting ready. I'm busy cooking but Yoohyeon should be able to get her down here and to the dining room safely. Could you tell Handong to keep an ear out for visitors or the boys coming back? Siyeon is still a bit sensitive and I don't want her to get overwhelmed.'

Yoobin simply nods and walks over to the living room to inform Handong of the very strange situation.

An extra happy and sweet Bora was somehow very disconcerting to Yoobin.


	6. Breakfast meeting

** *Nobody POV* **

As Dami walks into the dining room together with Sua, carrying food in, her phone buzzes in her pocket.

After setting the table, she quickly unlocks her phone to find a message from Sua's number.

_Hey, this is Siyeon. Bora told me to message this number when I was ready?_

Dami widens her eyes at the fact that Siyeon knows and uses Bora's real name.

She quickly looks up to lock eyes with Bora.

'Siyeon messaged. She's ready, I guess. Since when do you let someone know your real name so soon?'

Dami squints at her annoyedly. It took her years to become a trusted part of this household.

'Since that someone might be mated to our Bora.'

Minji speaks in a teasing tone, reaching out to fill Yoohyeon's plate with food before serving herself.

'WHAT!?' Yoobin stares at Bora, expecting an explanation.

'Yoohyeon, will you go get Siyeon, please? Minji and I will explain what we know so far to Yoobin in the meanwhile.'

Yoohyeon smiles and nods, getting up and moving upstairs to retrieve Siyeon for breakfast.

***

She knocks on Bora's bedroom door gently before putting the code into the lock to unlock it.

Only Minji and Bora's room had a lock to ensure privacy. The basement had a regular key-lock, whereas their rooms had numeral locks.

'Hey, I came to get you for breakfast. How are you feeling?' 

Yoohyeon speaks softly as she peeks her head in through the slightly opened door.

Siyeon stands before her, wearing one of Bora's off the shoulder white blouses with a pair of dark jeans. It fit Siyeon quite well, her damp blonde hair falling across one shoulder.

'I'm okay. How do I look?' 

Siyeon's voice is timid and sweet. Yoohyeon reaches out a hand to her, which she takes hesitantly.

'You look stunning, Siyeon! Like an angel.'

Siyeon blushes and squeezes Yoohyeon's hand softly. 'Thank you.'

Yoohyeon's smile nearly blinds Siyeon as they walk out the bedroom and down towards the dining room quietly.

***

'Wow, that's insane? But if you guys are sure you can deal with this, I'll support you as I always do.'

Dami smiles sweetly at Minji and Bora as the 2 elders pat her on the back.

'We know, Yoobin. We're grateful to have you with us.'

Bora hugs Yoobin tightly before bounding over to the door to let Yoohyeon and Siyeon in, having sensed their arrival.

'Welcome to your very first breakfast meeting, my dear.'

Bora's voice sounds sweet in Siyeon's ears. She's glad she can handle a more normal volume and is no longer in so much discomfort.

'Thank you.' Siyeon quickly smiles and bows to Dami in greeting, as it's their first meeting.

'Hi, I'm Siyeon. You must be Dami?' Dami raises an eyebrow and gets up to shake Siyeon's hand.

She wonders why they haven't told Siyeon her real name yet. Maybe they wanted to leave that up to her. They are thoughtful like that.

'That's me! Welcome, please have a seat!'

Siyeon returns the smile and quickly moves to sit on the chair Bora was pulling out for her.

She sits next to her and fills her plate before settling with a cup of coffee herself.

'You don't need to eat?' Siyeon turns to Bora confused.

Bora simply shakes her head.

'Vampires don't need regular food. We do fine on just blood. Though we can digest small amounts of it, I prefer to just drink blood. I mix some blood in my coffee usually because I just love the taste.'

She giggles and Siyeon shakes her head at the weird vampire.

'Don't mind her, you'll get used to her weird quirks. By the way, we updated Dami here on everything.'

Dami flashes a quick understanding smile towards Siyeon as Minji continues.

'So, everyone that needs to be, is updated. Now we need to figure out where to go from here. Any ideas?'

Minji quickly takes a bit of the pancake Yoohyeon is trying to feed her sweetly.

Siyeon finds herself shovelling food into her mouth hungrily. Bora simply keeps her plate filled and pats her back soothingly.

'Someone's much more hungry than she realised, hm?'

Everyone chuckles as Siyeon looks up at them shyly. 'This is delicious. I feel like I haven't eaten in days.'

Bora's smile falters and she grabs a napkin to clean up some syrup from the corner of Siyeon's mouth.

'There's a big chance you actually haven't eaten in days. With that gap in your memory, who knows?'

The dining room air grows tense with worry.

'How about we figure out how much control she has over her werewolf side?'

Yoohyeon offers sweetly while smiling at Siyeon.

'That would be a good place to start. She has already shown to somewhat be able to control her fangs as she fed on Bora already. We should see if she can shift or not.'

Minji takes a sip of her coffee and waits for Bora's response.

'Do it. It's my turn today to do rounds and get supplies anyway. So I'll leave her to you guys.'

Minji and Yoohyeon nod firmly. 'Are you okay with that, Siyeon? If at any point during the day, you need me, just call and I'll be right here. I'm the fastest out of all of us.'

Siyeon looks into Bora's eyes and caresses her cheek gently. 'I trust you. All of you.'

She turns to Yoohyeon and Minji. 'Please, teach me.'

Dami simply smiles at the exchanged words. She can see why they all took a liking to this girl so quickly. She reminds her of Yoohyeon when she first joined in a way.

'Then, Dami. You can rest for a while and I'll have Handong call you whenever the pups get back. Minji, please take Siyeon to the mountain cabin to be safe. If she loses it or you need me, just text.'

Bora's voice is directed at the others but her gaze remains fixed to Siyeon.

***

The girls finish breakfast and clean up the dining room and kitchen in record time.

Handong is updated about the situation somewhat and they all get to work.

Bora hugs Siyeon tightly and kisses her sweetly before heading out to gather supplies and run some errands.

Minji gathers some supplies to take with them into the mountains and grabs the keys for the jeep. They could run back if Siyeon had mastered her wolf form, but for now, they were better off using the Jeep.

'Hey, let's get you to the Jeep, okay? Don't worry, Minji is a really good driver.'

Siyeon chuckles and takes Yoohyeon's hand, following her quietly to the car and sitting in the backseat.

As they leave, she glances at Minji and Yoohyeon's entwined hands. The couple occasionally chats with Siyeon to make her feel at ease.

Siyeon likes this feeling. She likes having friends. She likes having Bora. 

She just hopes she doesn't disappoint them.


	7. Wolf form

** *Nobody POV* **

They arrive at their designated training grounds in the mountains with Siyeon after an hour drive.

It was a secluded area in a small valley. A clearing, surrounded by trees. A small yet luxurious cabin sat on the edge, looking over the open training grounds.

They often brought newborns and strays here to test and train their skills safely.

'This looks awesome!' Siyeon looks around, wide-eyed.

Yoohyeon chuckles and throws an arm over her shoulder, pulling her into the cabin with her. Minji follows behind them, carrying a backpack.

'You'll want to get dressed in this tracksuit first. Otherwise, you'll ruin those clothes Bora picked for you. Transforming will rip your clothes and leave you naked when you transform back.'

Siyeon nods deep in thought and takes the clothes from Minji. Yoohyeon guides her to the bathroom, telling her to take her time.

The werewolf pair settle in the couch, Yoohyeon tucked under Minji's chin comfortably.

'How do you want to go about this?' Minji hums in thought. Usually, they wouldn't have to really explain much further than let your instinct take over. However, Siyeon is a very special case. 

'I think one of us at least would have to transform with her. It might bring out her werewolf instinct to be part of a pack. What do you think, baby?'

Yoohyeon nods in agreement. It seems worth a try. 'Sounds like a plan. Who will transform though?'

Minji sighs at the question. If she lets Yoohyeon change, she'll end up naked in front of Siyeon afterwards, which isn't something she necessarily wants. However, if she changes in front of Yoohyeon, there's a chance Yoohyeon transforms regardless, wanting to follow her alpha mate. Yoohyeon's wolf form is slightly bigger than Minji's, as is her human height. But Minji's wolf form is much stronger and fierce looking.

'I think you should, dear. If Siyeon loses control or something, I can transform too and hopefully keep her down. If she has good control of her wolf form, we could try to run back to the main house.'

Yoohyeon nods and leans up to kiss Minji on the cheek. 'It'll be okay, love.'

Minji wraps her arms around her tightly, kissing her head.

Siyeon walks out of the bathroom, dressed in a simple black tracksuit.

'I'm ready, guys.' 

Yoohyeon jumps up and grabs Siyeon by the hand, guiding her outside. Minji follows shortly, quickly grabbing a few big towels for the girls.

'Yoohyeon will transform to show you how it's done, then you can try.'

Siyeon nods as they walk to the middle of the open training grounds. The air is cold, wind blowing ever so slightly around them, cooling down their hot werewolf bodies.

Yoohyeon stretches and cracks her muscles, smiling brightly. 'It's been a while since I transformed! We've been so busy with the strays, Minji and I haven't been able to play around and train in a while.'

Minji chuckles and shakes her head at her mate's antics. Siyeon smiles at her sweetly. 'Show me how it's done?'

Yoohyeon nods eagerly and looks to Minji for permission. She smiles at her, nodding softly. 'Just be careful, you always seem to forget how big you are in wolf form.'

Yoohyeon laughs and closes her eyes, focusing on transforming. 

'You might want to step back. As lanky and clumsy as she is in human form, she's somehow even worse in wolf form. She really is like an oversized puppy.'

Siyeon laughs and takes a few steps back, standing beside Minji.

Yoohyeon takes a deep breath, slowly leaning her body towards the floor. The air shifts around them, wind sweeping up to wrap around Yoohyeon's body.

As the wind settles after a few seconds, Siyeon removes her hand from in front of her eyes to protect her from the wind. She comes face to face with a silly looking but very large grey wolf.

She recognises the big brown eyes and silly tongue sticking out of its mouth.

'Yoohyeon?' 

A happy bark is heard from the large wolf. 'Yoo, baby, I told you wolfs aren't supposed to bark.' 

The wolf looks like it shrugs and proceeds to smirk at Minji. Yoohyeon lowers her front paws, playfully shaking her ass in the air.

'Baby, don't get cheeky with me. We can play later. We're here to help Siyeon now.' 

At this, the wolf quickly sits up and patiently looks at Siyeon.

'Good girl.' Minji walks up to her, gently reaching up to the large wolf, petting her behind her ear to Yoohyeon's pleasure.

'She really is big.' Minji nods and laughs. 'That she is. My big puppy. If it wasn't for her strong omega energy, she could easily be mistaken for an alpha by her size alone. She's bigger than me in wolf form.'

Siyeon laughs at this. It seemed to really fit the couple in her eyes.

'Alright, your turn. Usually, we'd just say to follow your instinct. It might be a bit more confusing for you since you're a hybrid. Just focus on Yoohyeon's energy. Our energy in human and in wolf form is different. Try to focus on the difference between her energy and mine right now. And then try to follow her energy output, maybe it'll trigger you to transform too.'

Siyeon nods and closes her eyes. She sniffs the air, allowing herself to zone in on Minji's scent first. She picks up on her strong alpha energy. Shifting to Yoohyeon, she zones in on her omega energy. She can tell what Minji means, it's hard to put into words. Yoohyeon in wolf form has much stronger energy and more outspoken than human form.

Taking a deep breath, she tries to match Yoohyeon's energy. Her senses go into overdrive as she feels like she's soaring.

'Wow, that's intriguing.' Minji's voice is excited and Siyeon opens her eyes to find her smiling at her.

Yoohyeon wags her tail excitedly. 

Siyeon can see much clearer and looks down to see white fur.

'Welcome to your wolf form, Siyeon! Seems like you're a relatively regular sized wolf. Why am I excited? It appears your blonde hair translates to white wolf fur and your vampire side makes your wolf eyes red. So congratulations, you're an albino wolf!' 

Siyeon hears Yoohyeon's voice in her head, despite her not speaking.

'What the hell?' Minji laughs and slaps Yoohyeon on the chest playfully.

'We forgot to mention, once connected in wolf form, we can communicate with each other through our minds.'

Minji's voice rings clearly in her head despite her not opening her mouth.

'Guess we should call you part of our pack now, hm?' 

Siyeon stretches out, finding her wolf form very freeing. She runs laps around the training grounds, Yoohyeon following after her.

'Woohoo! This is so awesome!' Siyeon runs fast, faster than Minji has ever seen another wolf run. It's very similar to Bora's vampire speed. She takes note to remember to tell Bora about that.

Siyeon starts playing around with Yoohyeon, howling awkwardly occasionally.

'Guys, take it easy!' Minji laughs at their antics. For some reason, she doesn't feel so warry of Siyeon being around Yoohyeon anymore. Her heart warms at the thought of Yoohyeon making a new friend, another omega at that. She deserves someone to freely fool around with and relate to.

'Since you're enjoying yourself so much and I love to surprise Bora. Why not see if she's home and just run home in our wolf forms?'

The 2 playful wolves sit up and nod eagerly at the alpha. She quickly runs inside and grabs the backpack with their clothes. She can carry it in her mouth on the way back.

Minji winks at Yoohyeon playfully and stretches her limbs, swiftly transforming into her wolf form. 

She's a large and intimidating dark brown wolf. Her fur looks silky but rough, muscles rippling under it.

Yoohyeon quickly runs to her beloved alpha, laying at her feet on her back, showing complete submission.

'Wow, you're a cool looking alpha, Minji!' Siyeon happily pads over and also lays on her back.

Minji looks down at the 2 and licks them both playfully.

'Alright my little pack, let's go. Siyeon, try to keep an eye on your speed and stay behind Yoohyeon. There's an order to things. If we run into any werewolves, they wouldn't be able to pick up on you being a hybrid if you follow the hierarchical rules we have. I'm the alpha and as Yoohyeon is my mate, despite being an omega, she's second in command. Then there's you as an omega.'

Siyeon nods and gets up, shaking out her fur. 'Lead us home, leader!'

Minji picks up the backpack and rushes into the forest, closely followed by Yoohyeon and then Siyeon. She manages to easily find a pace that leaves her just about in Yoohyeon's trail.

She can't help but occasionally howl in excitement, to Yoohyeon's amusement. Minji simply rolls her eyes and keeps running home, trying not to drop the backpack by howling back to the 2 omegas behind her.

'You guys really are meant to be friends.'

Yoohyeon and Siyeon bump into each other playfully and bark to Minji's annoyance.


	8. Puppy

** *Nobody POV* **

The forest surrounding their mansion is quiet. Leaves rustle in the wind, birds chirping overhead. The heavy but smooth footfall of 3 large wolves can be heard in the distance.

Yoohyeon and Siyeon stopped playing around a while back, now falling completely into step behind their leader, Minji.

Minji sniffs the air. Bora's scent gets stronger as they near the mansion, meaning she must be home. 

'Siyeon, when we arrive I want you to hide just beyond the tree line until I've retrieved Bora. I'll call you out to surprise her.'

Siyeon happily barks in response, resulting in a playful eye roll by Minji. They near the house and Minji stands right in front of the steps of the porch. Yoohyeon sits by her side, towering over her with her tail wagging slightly. Siyeon stands back a few metres, hiding behind a tree as instructed.

A deep howl is heard from Minji, sending a shiver through Siyeon and Yoohyeon. 

Yoohyeon will never get used to the power of her alpha's howl. It's a very smooth and deep sound that can carry for kilometres. Her strength is palpable in her howl. It's the type of howl that would instantly cause a pack to turn away and out of the alpha's territory to avoid conflict.

Yoohyeon rubs her head into Minji's side, purring softly. Minji turns her head to lick her softly, her eyes smiling.

'MINJI WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN WOLF FORM HOWLING FOR ME YOU LOUD ASSHOLE!'

Minji stands tall, looking down at the now even smaller form of her best friend, Kim Bora.

Yoohyeon hops over and lays next to Bora on her back. She whines cutely at her until Bora gives in and pets her belly.

'Puppy, your size is ridiculous compared to your demeanour. Wait, where is Siyeon?'

As Yoohyeon enjoys the attention she's getting from Bora, Minji looks behind her to wink at the wolf hidden behind a tree.

Siyeon takes that as her queue and jumps out from behind the tree, landing next to Minji with a thud.

She stands tall, her frame slightly smaller than that of Minji. Her white fur sways in the wind, seemingly much fluffier than Minji's. She bares her teeth in an awkward wolfish smile and lets her tail swipe left to right.

'Siyeon? Oh, wow. You're gorgeous in wolf form too. Enjoying yourself?'

Siyeon nods and shakes out her fur, stepping closer to Bora. Yoohyeon quickly gets up and licks Bora's face roughly, the size of her tongue leaving the entirety of Bora's face wet with drool.

Bora grunts and tries to wipe it off as Yoohyeon steps back to playfully hop around Minji. Minji simply sits and looks at her mate being a mess, internally chuckling at her best friend being covered in drool.

Siyeon sits down in front of her, gently leaning forward to lick the drool off of Bora's face.

'Thanks, Siyeon. Your tongue is less drooly. Actually kinda feels like a cat's, slightly rough.'

Siyeon tilts her head cutely at this. 'You're adorable.' Bora's small hand reaches up to twist itself in Siyeon's fur. It's so soft, she feels like just sinking into it. Which is what she proceeds to do. Bora steps forward and nuzzles into Siyeon's chest, loving the soft and warm feeling of her beautiful white fur.

'I didn't know Bora would be this clingy.' Minji laughs at the statement, currently laying down as Yoohyeon continues to hop over her back and forth playfully.

'She is. Usually, she plays around with Yoo in wolf form. Your fur is much softer though and Bora has a weakness for soft things.' Yoohyeon jumps on top of Minji with her front paws, reaching out to bite her ear.

At this Minji growls and quickly stands up. 'Sweetie, not now.' Yoohyeon cowers at her tone of voice, immediately laying down into a submissive position.

'Sorry, baby. I just miss playing around in wolf form.' Minji leans down and licks Yoohyeon gently, nudging her with her nose. 'It's alright, we can play later.'

'What's all this commotion about?' Yoobin and Handong exit the mansion to find 3 big wolves and their resident lesbian vampire fooling around.

'Oh, you guys managed to get her to transform! Wow, Siyeon, you look epic!'

Bora laughs at Yoobin's reaction and nods. 'Right? I thought the same when I saw her.'

Handong just stares at the white wolf, eyes wide. Minji stretches her limbs before tapping her foot on the ground twice, causing dust to rise.

'Handong, could you get a blanket or large towel? Actually, get 3?'

Handong nods and swiftly disappears into the house. Yoobin steps forward, joining Bora in petting the soft white wolf.

'Your red eyes should be scarier to me, probably. It' kind of cute though.' Yoobin's comment causes Siyeon to blush on the inside. Her wolf self simply lays down and covers its face.

Handong rushes out, blankets in hand. Bora takes one and walks up to Minji.

'Alright, go ahead.' 

Minji swiftly transforms back to human form as Bora wraps a blanket around her naked form.

'Thanks, Bora. I see you like your new albino wolf.' She winks at the vampire who just smacks her arm playfully.

Turning to the big grey wolf next to her, Minji smiles sweetly. 'Yoo, baby, you're not transforming back?' 

Yoohyeon looks at her with her best puppy eyes. 'I want to play some more. You said we'd play...'

Minji sighs and walks up to the wolf, running a hand through her fur. 'I did promise, didn't I? How about you play around with Siyeon while I talk about Siyeon's transformation with Bora inside quickly?'

Yoohyeon starts wagging her tail and licks Minji's face happily. She tackles Siyeon, who quickly starts playing along with her.

Minji shakes her head and enters after Bora, Yoobin and Handong.

'I'll quickly get dressed first.' Yoobin and Handong go into the kitchen to get Handong her blood bag for lunch and Bora settles in the living room with a cup of coffee.

***

Siyeon and Yoohyeon joke around and play roughly in the dirt in front of the house. Siyeon's white fur doesn't look so white anymore.

The wind picks up slightly, enough for Yoohyeon to pick up on the smell of the pubescent werewolves they were housing. They were returning from training and playing around probably.

The boys arrive at the house in wolf form. Siyeon and Yoohyeon immediately sit up. Yoohyeon feels uneasy, she has spent time with the boys alone before but now they were nearing their coming of age.

The eldest of the 3, Mark, felt off. His energy was stronger than usual.

Yoohyeon's discomfort translates in omega energy seeping into the air around her. Siyeon catches up on it and stands right beside her.

The 2 other wolves quickly shift back to human form, picking up some shorts they left on the porch and putting them on. 'C'mon Mark. Bora told us she'd make chicken yesterday, remember? Let's eat.'

Mark simply stands at the edge of the forest, where they had emerged from. His gaze is steady and fixed on the 2 omegas in front of him. He stands tall, but still much smaller than Yoohyeon and Minji. He's roughly Siyeon's size. Much too small to be an alpha. Or that's what Yoohyeon thinks. 

Mark is small for an alpha but he only just came of age. He will still grow into his alpha physique. His energy changes drastically as Yoohyeon whimpers under his gaze. Siyeon walks up to the other boys, nudging them towards the door.

They remain frozen, staring at their friend. They had been warned about coming out as an alpha. If they couldn't control themselves, especially around Yoohyeon, they would get kicked out immediately.

'Mark, you're going to get kicked out!'

Mark growls in their direction before baring his teeth and slowly stalking to Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon takes a few steps back, head lowered to the ground, tail between her legs in fear.

The door to the mansion opens and out steps Minji, with Bora right behind her.

She heard the boys yelling and picked up on Yoohyeon's scent, laced with fear and discomfort. 'I suggest you step away and transform back to human form before I have to stop you. You're lucky I like you, Mark. This is your warning. I would've already ripped out another's throat.'

Minji had been raising the young wolves for a few months now and had grown quite attached to them even if she pretended to not care. She didn't want to get too close to them in case something like this would happen. Her fear is coming true as it seems Mark ignores her warning.

Bora quickly leads the other boys inside, telling them to get dressed and wait in the kitchen with Dami. Minji takes a step forward.

'Mark, back off.'

Her voice is low and oozing with alpha energy. Mark wavers for a moment before stepping closer to Yoohyeon. His hormones don't allow him to think clearly. He gave in to them, causing him to want to chase Yoohyeon.

As he leaps towards Yoohyeon, he is brought to the ground instantly by a large wolf.

Minji transformed and jumped on him. Her muscles are tense as she pushes him into the dirt with her large paws. She growls down at him, baring her teeth. Mark seems to come to his senses at the sight of the alpha towering over him. He struggles to get up and Minji snaps at him, biting his shoulder roughly and growling at him. 

She was seeing red. From the moment he tried to attack her mate, he should've known he was dead meat. Minji is a very kind and forgiving soul. But her protectiveness when it comes to Yoohyeon overpowers all. 

As she continues to assault him, the young wolf whimpers underneath her. Yoohyeon knows better than to come in between and can only shuffle towards Siyeon and hide her face in her fur. She doesn't like seeing Minji attack anyone, even if it is to protect her.

The young wolf manages to slip from under her and tries desperately to fight back. He manages to bite Minji in the shoulder and scratches her face as she snarls at him. Minji has toyed with him enough, she lashes out and goes for his throat.

'MINJI, ENOUGH! IF YOU KILL HIM, YOU WON'T FORGIVE YOURSELF.'

Bora runs up and pulls the alpha away from Mark. She dismisses the growl directed at her and simply uses her vampire strength to hold back the large wolf.

'Mark, you fucked up. Leave and don't ever come back. You were well aware of the consequences of not training to control yourself.'

The wounded pup scrambles up and whines, limping away into the forest sadly.

Minji stands tall, exuding strong alpha energy and howling with all her might. Yoohyeon whimpers and walks up to her to lick her wounds.

'Minji...' She turns to her omega mate, nuzzling her neck and biting down softly. Yoohyeon squeaks at the feeling. Minji's display of dominance and protectiveness made Yoohyeon not only feel safe but also very turned on.

Behind them, Siyeon transforms back, shivering slightly. Bora runs over to wrap her in a blanket and kisses her cheek.

'Are you okay?' Siyeon nods and allows herself to relax in Bora's hold, hiding her face in her neck. Bora's naturally sweet yet metallic scent soothes her.

'I'm okay. Will they be?' 

Bora looks behind them at the pair of wolves. Minji is still standing at attention, being licked by Yoohyeon who is whining softly.

'They will be. Minji, transform and get inside please.'

Bora takes Siyeon inside and guides her to the bathroom downstairs where she'd already laid out some clothes for her.

Minji transforms, leading Yoohyeon to do so too. She wraps the blankets Handong had brought earlier, around them tightly before pulling Yoohyeon into a bruising kiss.

Moaning into the kiss, Yoohyeon tightens her hold on the blanket around her. Her energy changes.

Pheromones mix into her scent, riling up the alpha in front of her. She bites Yoohyeon's bottom lip and pulls away, pupils blown and irises rimmed yellow.

'You're mine and mine alone.' Yoohyeon whimpers and almost falls onto Minji. Even just her tone of voice is enough to send Yoohyeon to cloud nine.

'All yours, baby...' She moans and falls against her alpha, exposing her neck. Minji stares down at where Yoohyeon's mating mark would be. It has healed over already.

She picks up her mate and runs inside, straight to their room.

***

Siyeon walks out of the bathroom and sees Bora coming out of the dining room.

'Hey, I just gave the boys their lunch. I had promised to make them chicken. Handong and Dami are out to give Mark a bag of supplies to last him a little while. We prepared for this possibly happening. It has in the past and we can't just leave them to their own devices. Minji would be forever angry at herself if we didn't help them somewhat. But Yoohyeon always comes first for her.'

Siyeon nods and joins Bora on the couch, leaning into her. 'They're so close.'

Bora nods and chuckles. 'That's an understatement. We found Yoohyeon as she was on her heat and being attacked by horny alphas. Minji smelled her and we saved her. We soon realised Minji and her were mates. For the first few weeks, despite that, Yoohyeon couldn't have Minji too close because of her trauma. But her love for Yoohyeon runs deeper than any normal mating I've seen. They're soulmates. Even when Yoohyeon was on her heat, Minji would be frustrated and just take care of her, feeding her and keeping her distracted with videogames. She told me she could never forgive herself if she took Yoohyeon on her heat when she didn't even let her kiss her when not on her heat. She would never do anything to Yoohyeon she doesn't want. No matter how hard her inner alpha and instinct tell her to. She patiently stood by her, frustrated and deprived, for months. Yoohyeon finally was able to get over her trauma and they became closer in the weeks after that.'

Bora smiles at the memory of Minji running up to her room in the middle of the night. She was screaming, happy tears running down her cheeks. And all that simply because Yoohyeon had finally initiated hand-holding and had even clung to her arm during their morning walk because it was cold.

Siyeon lays her head on Bora's shoulder. Minji and Yoohyeon have more going on than what you can see on the surface.

'So, we need to give them some time now. Yoohyeon gets very riled up when Minji shows her dominance. The fact that she's so thoughtful and protective of her does something to her inner omega since she's over her trauma only when it comes to her mated alpha. She still can't handle other alphas, even newly turned ones. As you could see earlier.'

Siyeon blushes at the implication and nods as Bora wraps an arm around her.

'I think it's good for you to spend time with Yoohyeon alone and bond. She needs another wolf to share her worries with. You being an omega helps a lot. And she already likes you so much. She confides in Minji but some things she doesn't like to tell her, to not worry her. She comes to me but there's only so much empathising I can do. I don't get the instinctive urges since I'm not a werewolf and definitely not an omega.'

Siyeon kisses Bora's neck absentmindedly. 'I like her too. I'd love to be a close friend to her.'

Bora nods at her answer and kisses the top of her head.

'I just hope I don't have to buy a new bed for them again. Last time they trashed it entirely during their claiming party up there.'

She laughs at the memory, Siyeon soon joining her with a soft blush spread on her cheeks.


	9. Heat

** *Siyeon POV* **

As we lay in the couch together, I can't help but wonder why Mark didn't move towards me earlier. I'm an omega too, right? Bora is running her hand through my hair gently, humming a soft tune to herself.

'Why didn't Mark try to chase me?' I break the silence in the living room with a soft voice. I feel Bora shift and turn to look at me. Her smile is soft and inviting. I blink and sit up to look at her properly.

'Remember how we weren't sure of what you were when we first came for you?' I nod at the memory. It took them a while to figure out I'm a hybrid.

Bora smiles at me and brushes some hair out of my face gently, her cold hand feels nice against my warm skin. 'That's because your energy is very vague. So Mark probably didn't pick up on the fact that you're an omega. Yoohyeon has very strong omega energy, she's quite easy to sense. Even to a vampire like me, it's quite obvious.' I nod at her answer and lean into her touch. Her scent is so overwhelmingly sweet, I can get addicted to this.

Bora frowns at me, tilting her head slightly. 'Siyeon, do you think you need to feed again? You look a bit distracted.' I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. Now that I think about it, I do feel very thirsty.

Nodding, I open my eyes to look at Bora apologetically. She shakes her head and leans in to kiss me gently. Her lips are so soft on mine, I find myself melting against her and wrapping my hand in her hair, pulling her closer to me. She moves to lift me onto her lap easily. I shudder at her strength and the feeling of my thighs against hers. She probably knows exactly what she's doing to me.

'You can feed on me, dear. Just be careful.' She breaks the kiss, whispering against my lips. I feel her lips curl up into a smile against mine, hands squeezing my hips and pulling me closer. I lean back to look at her, breathing heavily. She really takes my breath away. I lean down to kiss from her jaw down to her neck gently. Bora tenses underneath me, digging her nails into my hips. Her hold is too tight, it slightly hurts and I wouldn't be surprised if she's leaving bloody marks in my skin. I feel my fangs slide out and lean down to scrape them along her neck softly.

'I'm sorry...' I don't know why but I still feel guilty for feeding on her. I know we can't feed me in any other way properly but I still feel like I keep taking from all of these wonderful people. I hope that I can be here for a long time, long enough to repay them for their kindness. 

Bora drags a hand along the curve of my back, up to the back of my neck. She squeezes tightly and pulls me tighter against her throat. 'Don't apologise. Just follow your instincts and feed, Siyeon.'

She didn't have to tell me twice. The hunger kicks in and I bite down on her pulse point, easily breaking the skin with my fangs. I hear a sharp intake of breath underneath me and run a hand through Bora's hair soothingly. Her wincing soon stops and I start sucking at the puncture wounds, effectively drinking from her. Her blood is metallic and musky but not in a bad way. There's a soft sweet undertone to it, melting onto my tongue and leading me to pure bliss. Her blood tastes better than anything I've ever eaten in my life. 

Bora's hands keep rubbing my hip and neck gently, her breathing slightly laboured with the occasional moan slipping out from between her lips. I can only focus on her and her amazing blood. She tastes and smells too good, it should be illegal. 

Finally feeling full, I carefully retract my fangs and lick at the puncture wounds. I sit back a bit and watch as the wounds disappear right in front of my own eyes. It's intriguing.

'Had enough?' Bora's soft voice distracts me from her throat, a smile on my lips. I nod and hug her tightly, hiding my face in her neck.

'You really like being there, don't you?' I chuckle at her statement and find myself making a strange sound at the feeling of her running her hand through my hair.

'Did you just purr?' I blush and hide my face further in Bora's soft hair. 'It's perfectly normal to purr when content for a werewolf, dear. Yoohyeon purrs when she comes out of the shower after a long night with Minji and also when I make her favourite food or pet her right behind her ear in wolf form. I can only imagine in which scenario Minji would purr.' Her voice has a teasing tone to it and I pinch her arm playfully.

'Ouch, what? It's true. Besides, it's cute, the way you purr.' My face is severely overheating and now that I think of it, so is the rest of my body. I sit up and stare at Bora who looks at me with an amused smile gracing her lips.

'I'm hot.' 

Okay, I could've been more tactful about that. I can't rephrase because a cool hand is suddenly laying on my collarbone, a teasing smirk thrown my way by the vampire underneath me.

'Yes, you are hot. In more ways than one.' She winks at me and I want to just melt into the floor. My heart rate picks up drastically, blood pumping through my system at an alarming speed.

'Remember Minji and Yoo said you'd be on your heat soon?' I nod, trying really hard to focus on her voice. 'Well, for Yoo it usually starts with an extreme rise in temperature, increased heart rate and trouble focusing. Usually, the lust kicks in quite soon after that.'

I gulp. I hear what she's saying but I don't care. Her lips look so inviting. I want her to kiss me, to ravage me, bite me until I unwind underneath her entirely... I shake my head at the thought, trying to focus.

'Don't worry, just give in to your instinct. I know as an omega you're probably feeling the need to be claimed by me, hm?' I nod vaguely at her question, leaning in closer to her face.

'I'll give you whatever you want and need the next few days, dear. Don't worry and just follow your instinct. You trust me, right?' I nod again, feeling her breath ghosting over my face. She's so close.

'Bora, I want you.' She smiles and lifts me off the couch. My grip tightens around her and I stare her in the eye deeply. Her eyes are pitch black, a red glint to them.

'You have me, I'm all yours, Siyeon.' I pull her in for a bruising kiss as she continues her way upstairs. 

I feel her pressing me into a door, momentarily breaking the kiss to unlock the door and let us into her bedroom. She throws me on the bed and quickly grabs her phone.

'I'm going to text the group chat of the situation. Yoobin is in charge until Minji is ready with Yoohyeon. You will have my undivided attention for as long as you need it, dear.'

I sit up on the bed, breathing erratically. I watch as Bora throws her phone across the room and jumps on the bed, pushing me down. She hovers over me, her hair creating a veil surrounding us.

'Tell me what you want.' I feel the lust fully setting in. I need these clothes off, it's too hot. I can't take it anymore.

'It's too hot... My clothes...' Bora smiles and leans down, kissing her way down my neck and systematically removing my clothes.

Everything fades as Bora is all I can see, all I can smell, all I want to touch...


	10. Mine

** *Yoohyeon POV* **

Minji throws me onto our bed the moment we enter our room. Her eyes are a piercing yellow, pupils dilated and breathing heavy. I can tell she's trying to calm down before coming close to me. In all honesty, I trust her enough even in this state to come near me. And I want her so bad right now. Her possessive side brings out the submissive omega in me. I just want her to claim me after Mark almost...

'Minji...' 

My voice snaps her from her pacing the room. Her head turns to me, eyes wide and fists clenched tightly next to her. I can just stare at her forever and not get bored. She's so beautiful. And for some reason, she's my mate. I honestly don't know how I got this lucky. 

Sliding towards the edge of the bed and throwing our blankets off, I reach my hand out to her. 'Baby, I need you.' My body has been heating up since the situation with Mark earlier. She makes me feel so safe and wanted. I want her to take me. No. I NEED her to take me, now.

At my words, she clenches her jaw. I bite my lip at the ripple of her muscles in her neck. Her beautiful neck. I can't wait to mark her again after she finally marks me again.

'Baby, in this state I think I'll lose it. I don't want to lose it with you.' She sounds shaky, almost scared. No matter what, Minji is always thinking of me before anything else. I love that about her. This is why I trust her. I don't trust anyone as much as I trust her. She's the only alpha allowed to get so close to me. She saved me in more ways than one. I'm forever grateful to her.

I stand up, getting her attention easily since we're both still naked. I slowly walk up to her, blushing slightly. I'm not exactly the greatest at acting sexy, but luckily with Minji I usually don't have to. Her reaction is almost instantaneous.

Muscles twitching, itching to reach out to me, she looks so strong and sexy. I reach out and bring my hand up to rest on her stomach. I rub her abs, staring at them in admiration. She's really fucking hot. Her abs ripple underneath my hand as she takes a deep breath, tensing them. I lift my gaze up, lingering on her chest for a moment before settling on her eyes. Reaching up, I caress her cheek gently, she raises her head slightly to meet my gaze as I'm taller than her. She looks at me with such adoration but the lust is very apparent behind that.

'Baby, please... I trust you.' I turn my head, baring my neck for her and pull her closer to me. I hear and feel her growl at my actions. If I show this much submission, I'm hoping she'll finally act on instinct and just claim me already. The heat is starting to feel unbearable and I know she can sense and smell my arousal and need to be claimed.

'Pup... Are you sure?' I nod and tug her closer once again. She nuzzles her nose against my neck, gently sniffing underneath my ear. My breath hitches as she places soft kisses along my neck and jaw.

'I love you, Yoo...' She murmurs sweet nothings as she guides me back to the bed and pins me down on it. She looks me in the eye, her eyes turning back to her beautiful brown for a moment.

'I'll try to be gentle.' Her voice is loving, like velvet. I shake my head slightly and smile up at her, allowing my hands to wrap around her neck and run my hands through her hair.

'Don't.' 

At this, her eyes snap back to bright yellow, shining brightly. She growls lowly before capturing my lips in a violent kiss. 

There's nothing sweet about the way she kisses me, only pure lust is coursing through her mind now. She bites my lips, drawing blood at multiple points and sucking at the wounds to heal them almost instantly. She keeps repeating this while running her hands up and down my body. I whine as she pulls away. However, that quickly turns into a moan as she wastes no time moving down towards my breasts.

She ravages them, alternating between attacking with her mouth and hands. I arch my back up into her, wanting her to be as close to me as possible. Not being able to stop myself, I moan loudly, tangling my fingers into her hair and the bedsheets underneath us.

'Minji..' Moaning her name is like second nature to me. I know she loves it when I moan out her name. She grunts in response and leaves bites all over my stomach. The pain mixes with pleasure as she licks over each bite she leaves. 

I feel her move up again to stare at me, licking her lips as her eyes roam around my body. I blush under her intense gaze. 'Baby...' I can't help but whine, I just want her to let go already.

She growls and pins my hands down as I try to reach up for her. Her face is a breath away from mine, a knee firmly pressing in between my legs, causing me to gasp and whimper. 

'My playtime. Got it?' I nod, moaning and trying really hard to not grind up against her knee. I know she'll react badly if I don't obey.

'Good girl.' She smirks before leaning in to connect our lips and move her knee against my core roughly. Moaning into the kiss, I feel myself losing it. Only she can make me feel like this.

Her touch is addicting. I don't want her to stop.

** *Minji POV* **

Her smell is so overwhelming. I moan at how wet she is against my knee. She's mine. She's mine alone. I won't ever let anybody touch her like this. She only unravels under my touch, under my body. Nobody else could ever elicit these sinful moans from my puppy. My Yoohyeon would never whimper at the loss of someone else's touch. She's mine to have, to hold, to fuck.

'You like it when I'm rough, don't you?' My senses are overwhelmed by lust, the need to claim my Yoohyeon. I remove my knee, resulting in a whimper from my mate. She reacts to me so well.

'Tell me you want me.' I sit up, staring down at her intensely as I reach down to run my hand through her wet folds teasingly. She feels so warm, so good.

'Minji, I want you. I need you, my strong alpha. Please...' Her voice cracks near the end. I must've been teasing the poor baby too much. A devilish grin makes its way to my face, running my thumb over her clit teasingly.

'Fuck, Minji. Please, baby...' She's whining, begging me with her eyes and energy to just claim her. Her sweet scent invades my senses, further igniting the fire within me.

I can feel myself slipping into a rut, not being able to think of anything but claiming her.

My brain shuts down as I run on pure instinct. My finger easily slipping inside my mate, drawing out a high-pitched moan. Her vocal cords are really something. Her breathing becomes heavier, cheeks flushed red, moaning loudly for me. She's so warm and tight. I quickly increase my pace and add another digit, resulting in a strangled moan.

My lust takes over as I reach over with my other hand to pin her down by the throat, forcing her to look me in the eye. Tears of pleasure streak her cheeks, moans escaping her lips regularly. 

Her hands reach up sweetly and I give in easily, leaning in to give her a passionate kiss. My tongue easily slips past her lips, no need to fight over dominance. I am the alpha and she knows it.

She whines into the kiss, lifting her leg slightly for her knee to meet with my core. What a cheeky girl she is. I wouldn't have it any other way.

I give her what she wants, increasing my pace and teasing her clit while meeting the pace with my own hips, grinding shamelessly against her knee. I break the kiss to lean down towards her neck. 

I feel her walls clenching around me and she desperately pulls me closer to her throat, wanting me to mark her as she comes. I moan, grinding down on her mercilessly.

She moans loudly as I push into her deeply, her walls pulsating around my fingers. Simultaneously, I bite down on her throat to reinstate her mating mark. Her hips grind against my hand as she rides it out, moaning and whimpering as she comes undone underneath me. 

Satisfied, I kiss her mark and look at it proudly before getting off her and laying on the bed.

Finally coming to my senses, I choose to entirely let go of Yoohyeon. I wasn't exactly gentle, letting my instincts take over entirely. I hope I didn't overdo it...

'Fuck, I love you.' I can't help but growl both at her statement and her cursing. Sweet gentle Yoohyeon cursing is something I'll never get used to.

'I love you too. I didn't overdo it?' Her chest rises and falls rapidly as she turns her head to me, a content smile gracing her features.

I smile back at her before biting my lip. I was so focused on claiming her and showing her she's mine, that I left myself hanging.

She obviously catches on quickly and rolls over, purring softly as she reaches over to me. I love hearing her purr after sex. It's so soothing, the best sound to fall asleep to.

She kisses my cheek gently before moving down my body, leaving kisses and licks. She runs her hands up and down my sides and takes her time on my sixpack, she really loves my abs. She daringly sucks on my abs, leaving a small hickey.

'Naughty, aren't you, puppy?' She looks up at me and blushes. I wink at her playfully, letting her know it's okay.

She continuous her gentle ministrations, making me moan and getting me very riled up. Only Yoohyeon can make me feel like this. I'd had some partners before meeting her but none of them could actually make me cum. Yoohyeon's gently touches made a knot tighten in my lower abdomen. Her gentleness and energy easily helping me reach my climax.

She reaches down, arriving at her goal and looks up at me sweetly. She tilts her head, like the puppy she is.

'Baby, can I?' Her asking for permission in the bedroom as if I'm not entirely hers and would fight the damn sun for her if she asked, is something that fills my heart with love. I nod and gently reach down to pet her head.

She doesn't waste time after receiving my permission, dipping down to lick between my folds. She violently laps up all my juices, causing me to moan.

I tend to forget how skilled she is with her mouth. I tangle my fingers in her hair, tugging slightly. She hums and purrs against me, wrapping her arms around my hips, squeezing and letting me grind up against her mouth.

Her tongue finds the perfect rhythm, meeting my movements against her and easily driving me to my climax. 

Her lips find my clit, biting down slightly when she senses me coming close. With just that, I see stars, moaning as Yoohyeon laps up the mess she made.

She cleans me up before crawling up to kiss me sweetly. She smells and tastes like me, just the way I like it.

'Baby...' I smile at her and expose my throat for her. She curls up against me and nuzzles against me before biting down, marking me as hers too.

I relish in the feeling of her marking me. She purrs softly against me and I find myself joining her.

'It's been a while since I've made you purr.' I chuckle and blush at her statement, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

'You know I don't purr easily, dear. Though let's not have something like this happen again just for you to get me to purr.'

She nods against me and traces random patterns on my shoulder with her slender finger.

'You know I don't like losing control with you, even if you trust me to not go too far. I'd hate myself if I ever went too far with you...'

Yoohyeon simply purrs against me, enveloping me with her energy. She soothes my dark thoughts. I didn't lose myself too much. I didn't hurt her and she even enjoyed it, obviously.

This time. 

I'll need to be more careful with bringing in stray werewolves. I don't need a repeat of this, ever.'

Yoohyeon's breathing steadies against me, soft purrs filling the room. I nuzzle her hair and pull her close. I'll protect her with all I am.

'I love you, my dear Yoohyeonnie.' I kiss the top of her head and close my eyes, needing to regain my strength after the eventful afternoon.


	11. Sisters

** *Handong POV* **

Taking a deep breath, I sigh as I finish cleaning the basement. Yoobin said she's in charge until the others get out of their rooms with their mates. Who knows how long that'll take?

I like being able to do more around the property though. Especially when the other strays are out or in their rooms, it gives Yoobin and I some private time.

'I finished cleaning the kitchen, how's it going down here, Dongie?' I smile as she steps into the basement. 'I just finished too. Anything from the homeowners?' Shaking her head, she walks up to me slowly. 'Not yet, but I've sensed less activity from Yoohyeon and Jiu's room since this morning. They might come back soon.'

Nodding, I step closer and hug her tightly, resting my head on her shoulder. She wraps her arms around me and kisses the top of my head gently. 'You need to feed, dear. Let's get you a fresh bag, okay?' Sighing, I don't resist and walk along with her up the stairs to the kitchen.

I don't like that my body craves for blood as nutrition. It makes me feel like a monster still. I've been getting better at drinking and not thinking about it too much though. Especially when Yoobin gently feeds me, cup by cup, telling me I'm not a monster. She knows how I feel, she's been seen as a monster more often than me because she's a demon spawn. Literally hell-born and cast away.

She doesn't deserve it, but I'm glad we got to meet through our struggles in this amazing place.

** *Minji POV* **

'I'll go ahead and check on everything downstairs love, you rest.' A soft purr is heard from behind me on the bed. I chuckle and finish drying my hair and buttoning up my blouse. 'Let me know if you need anything, pup.' I sure did a number on her last round. Kissing her softly before I leave, she smiles at me tiredly.

I puff up my chest as I walk downstairs, proud of how I satisfied my mate in the past 2 days. Stretching, I round the corner to the kitchen to find Handong slowly sipping her cup of blood as Yoobin holds an almost finished blood bag. I'm glad they've gotten so close and Handong feels so comfortable around us all now. I can't believe these 2 think we don't know about their relationship.

'Glad to see you feeding well.' Jumping slightly, Handong blushes and sips more from her cup. 'Morning, Jiu. Finally done?' Sticking out my tongue, I pat Yoobin's head as I pass her to grab some cold water from the fridge. 'Yes, for now. Enjoyed being in charge?' She chuckles and nods. 'Always a pleasure looking after the kids for you guys. The boys have been anxious since Mark's departure though. They fear for their coming of age.' Sighing and nodding, I sip my water.

I should have a decent talk with them later today. This is why I'm always hesitant to take in young wolves. It's too high of a risk.

'I'll talk to them later. For now, you and Handong can get some rest. I'll prepare food for Yoo and me, we need the energy.' Winking their way, Yoobin simply throws away the empty blood bag and leaves Handong's cup in the sink for me to clean. 'Thanks again Bin!'

I hum to myself as I prepare food and find my mind wandering to Bora and Siyeon. Bora texted me that Siyeon's heat had started so they'll be holed up in her room for a while I'm sure. Yoobin already left some blood bags in front of Bora's door yesterday apparently but I should probably try to check on them today. I'll wait until we've settled and had some food before asking Yoo what she thinks. She will be able to sense Siyeon better as a fellow omega. Since I have a mate already, she's less easy for me to sense even on her heat.

'Baby, I'm hungry.' Smiling, I finish setting the table and pull her into a tight hug. 'Let's eat then, my sweet puppy.' 

I'll relish in this for a bit longer before having to deal with my responsibilities again.

* * * 

'What do you think, pup?' Standing in front of Bora's room door with my arms crossed, I watch as Yoohyeon closes her eyes and tries to focus on Siyeon's energy. We can't hear anything since it's heavily soundproofed up here, though less than our room since Bora's hearing is much better than ours. 'Her energy is vague but seems calm enough. I think we can try to check on them. I hope Bora's been feeding.' Nodding, I kiss her cheek and step forward to unlock the door. I hope they're decent but I'm used to seeing Bora naked and vice-versa. We tried our hand at a relationship long before I met Yoohyeon. Needless to say, we quickly realised we're just best friends. Honestly, she's like my sister at this point.

'Rise and shine, lesbians!' I barge in, Yoohyeon behind me with a basket of food and drinks for the couple.

'Ugh, why are you always so loud?! Remind me to change the passcode again.' We chuckle and set the food on the coffee table as Bora sits up on her bed. 'You know you have to tell me every time you do anyway, right? It's like, our main rule.'

Grunting, she gets up and walks to the closet, pulling on a shirt and some shorts. 'Yeah, yeah. How are you guys?' I smile and pull her into a hug. 'Just perfect, Bobo.'

'I told you not to call me that! Makes me sound like a clown.' Laughing, Yoohyeon settles in the couch and pours Bora a glass of blood. 'You are kind of a clown, Bora. Even if only around us.' Smiling, she sips her blood and settles on the armchair. I turn to look at Siyeon neatly tucked in on the bed. 

'How is she doing?' Bora smiles sweetly, twinkles in her eyes. I love seeing her like this. 'She's quite something. But as you warned me, once her hormones settle for a bit, she passes out. She's usually out for about an hour at a time, she'll wake up soon.' Yoohyeon nods in understanding. 'I'm glad her heat isn't different from regular werewolves. That could've been hard to figure out.' We all hum in agreement and smile at the hybrid. 'We'll take care of things until her heat is over and keep popping in with food and such for you guys. Just text me if you need anything, okay?' Bora nods and steps forward to pull Yoo and me into a tight hug. 

'I love you guys. Have you talked to the youngsters yet?' Shaking my head, I point at the door. 'That was my plan for after visiting you and making sure you're alright.' Heading back towards the door with Yoohyeon, I wink at Bora. 'If you break the bed, it's on me. That's only fair, I think.' Laughing, she nods. 'Go easy on the kids, yeh? Maybe have Yoobin with you and let Handong and Yoohyeon take care of the rest.' 

I smile and nod, she has a point. 'See you later, clown!' Ducking away before she can throw something at me, I rush out the door with Yoohyeon in tow.

'Why must you guys always tease each other so much yet be right there when the other needs them?' I simply shrug. 'Isn't that what sisters do?'


	12. Happy

** *Nobody POV* **

After chatting with the boys, Minji sighs, sitting at the dining room table with Yoobin. 'You think they'll be able to get over this?' 

Yoobin shrugs and puts her hand over Minji's, resting on the table. 'They're strong kids and they always listened better than Mark did. His stubbornness was what you liked about him remember?' 

Minji laughs dryly. His stubbornness led him to be exiled from their group and caused the 2 other young wolves to lose a dear friend. 'I just hope we don't get a repeat of this anytime soon.' Nodding, Yoobin gets up and pats her on the shoulder as she passes to head to the basement and finish her rounds. 'Just take the next days to let things simmer down and figure out how to further help Siyeon, okay? I'll take over rounds with Handong until then.' This causes a small smile to form on Minji's lips. She could always rely on her friends to have her back luckily. Even after nearly attacking a young wolf to death and sending him off on his own.

'Yoobin?'

Turning, door handle still in hand, she looks at Minji questioningly.

'Thank you.' A soft smile and nod, and the demon leaves Minji to her thoughts in the dining room.

* * *

**_A few days later_ **

** *Bora POV* **

'It's so nice to have everyone together again comfortably, right? The house feels warm again.' I nod at Yoohyeon's statement. It took another day after Siyeon's heat simmered down before we all had cleared the air enough to properly interact with the young wolves and have dinner all together again. Smiling, I run my hand through Siyeon's soft dark locks. Throughout her heat, I noticed her hair getting darker. After discussing with Minji and Yoohyeon, we agreed it probably had to do with her being a hybrid. Just as a vampire's eyes will drastically change when hungry, we suppose her hair colour changes to the bright blonde for some reason, when she's nearing her heat. 

For now, we keep note of all the little quirks and changes she goes through. If they re-occur, we can establish a pattern and have a better understanding of hybrids for the future hopefully.

'What are you thinking about?' Siyeon turns her head up to look at me, tilting her head and making her resemble a puppy. 'Just hoping we can find out more about you and help you better.' Her lips curl up into a shy smile, cheeks blushing a soft pink. 'I'm already happy with all the help I've been getting so far. No need to rush anything.' I simply chuckle and kiss her forehead. Her skin is warm against my lips.

'We'll keep working on it regardless. We all care about you, Siyeon.' Yoohyeon leans over on the couch, placing her head on Siyeon's lap, her hair sprawling out on mine. 'You sappy oversized puppy, you're getting your hair all over me again!' Minji chuckles and pulls her girlfriend back to her. 'But she's my oversized puppy and it's not like she's shedding.' I groan playfully.

'Don't remind me of her shedding period.' Last year, she was shedding badly and kept barging into my room. I had to re-wash too many of my clothes.

Minji chuckles softly and pulls Yoohyeon onto her lap, nuzzling into her neck. 'I wonder if you'll still talk that way when it turns out Siyeon sheds too.' I gasp, eyes wide. I totally forgot about that possibility. 

'Crap, I didn't even think about it.' Siyeon chuckles and curls up against me. 'I'll make sure to clean up after myself if the time comes. I've been cleaning around now too, right?' Nodding, I purse my lips. She's right, she's been tidier than I ever am. 

'I'll just have to live with it I suppose because I don't want to live without you.' Siyeon's big eyes immediately meet mine, glossing over. 'I- mean that much to you?' I simply smile at her lovingly.

'YAH, DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE FINE LIVING WITHOUT US?!' Minji and Yoohyeon get up and stand over us in fake anger. 

'Of course, it'd make things smell less like wet dog around here.' 

After a short staring contest, we all burst out in laughter, unable to hold it in anymore. I silently thank Minji for switching up the focus.

Yoohyeon stretches out her long limbs and smiles down at Siyeon. 'Wanna play around?' Tilting her head playfully, she somehow manages to look like a puppy even in human form, it amazes me. 'Sure! It's been a while.' Minji clears off the coffee table and nods. 'It's never a bad idea to get the residual energy out of your system through wolf form, after your heat.' 

Blushing, Siyeon kisses my cheek and gets up, following Yoohyeon out the door. I can't help but smile and sigh contently. 

'It's really nice to see you this happy. It's like she gave you a second life, pun intended.' Giggling, I smack Minji on the arm. 'You're kind of right in a way. It feels like I've got new motivation and energy again thanks to her.'

Leaving the dishes in the dishwasher to run later, we walk out to the front porch to check on our girls.

'Wow, so that really entirely changes.' 

Siyeon still looks the same in wolf form, except for 1 thing. Her fur is now a deep dark black with an almost blue shine through it. Eyes a beautiful caramel as opposed to the previous crimson colour.

'So, she really switches it up every time then?' Nodding, Minji crosses her arms. Her bottom lip puckers out slightly like it usually does when she's deep in thought.

'It may also be because it's the first time she's had her heat. For all we know, this is her final form or another one of many. Hybrids are confusing.' I agree with that entirely.

Smiling, we watch the 2 big puppies fool around for a while. 

Eventually, Siyeon struts over to me and lays down at my feet. Crouching down, I let my hand sink into her fur. 'Still soft as ever.' She turns her head up to lick my hand sneakily and runs off when I fake annoyance.

'You're not getting away with that!'

I run after her, playing around with her in the grass, heart light and mind clear.

** *Nobody POV* **

Yoohyeon walks up to her alpha mate, sitting down next to her in wolf form and leaning her chin on Minji's shoulder. She telepathically talks to her.

_'I don't think I've ever seen Bora this happy and carefree.'_

Minji nods softly and reaches up to lightly scratch at Yoohyeon's ear.

_'Neither have I. But I'm happy for her.'_


	13. Intrudor

** Nobody POV* **

Siyeon smiles as she walks back from the kitchen, a cup of blood in hand for Bora. Her smile reaches her eyes, making them resemble half-moons. Walking up to the couch, she suddenly freezes and topples over. The mug of blood splatters all over the floor, crimson staining the hardwood underneath her feet.

'SIYEON! What's wrong?' Bora rushes off the couch and to her side, kneeling next to her and trying to make eye contact.

Blurry eyed, she tries to look up at the vampire next to her. Her brain feels like it was suddenly set ablaze and continues to burn inside her skull. 

Minji and Yoohyeon rush downstairs, having heard the commotion. Siyeon's wolf energy is all over the place, making them both feel on edge.

'Bora, what happened?' Kneeling down, Minji helps carry Siyeon to the couch. Curling up on the leather seat, Siyeon still doesn't respond, too focused on her pounding head. Bora clutches her hand tightly.

'I don't know! She offered to bring me a cup of blood and before I knew it she just fell over!' Her voice is shaky and laced with concern as she answers her best friend. Yoohyeon tries to calm her energy in an attempt to calm Siyeon down and stabilise her chaotic energy.

'Siyeon, can you hear me, sweetie?' Bora's eyes moisten as she watches her lover suffer. Sensing Bora's panic, Minji quickly tries to distract her. 'Bora, maybe you should go get her some water?' Bora shakes, eyes twitching and slipping between crimson and dark brown. 'I can't just leave her.' Minji sighs and turns Bora to face her. 'You're not leaving her, we're right here with her. You just need a breather, your eyes are shifting already. You know it won't help anyone if you go on a rampage.' 

Taking a deep and settling breath, the vampire kisses the hand she's holding before getting up and moving to the kitchen.

Once she's out of the room, Minji tries to make Siyeon sit up. 'Siyeon, try to relax and focus on Yoohyeon's energy, ok? Whatever is going on with you, we can figure it out. Bora is getting you some water, ok?' 

Siyeon's eyes slip in and out of focus. With each passing moment, she struggles more and more to stay conscious.

* * *

** *Bora POV* **

I try to calm my shaking hands as I grab a cold water bottle from the fridge. She's going to be okay, I won't let anything happen to her.

Turning around, something outside the window catches my eye. Just between the trees, in front of the house, a figure stands ominously. Focusing my vision, I can tell they're chanting something, their eyes glowing deep purple as they seem to focus on the living room windows.

Sorcerer...

I quickly throw the bottle aside and rush over to the dark figure, ignoring Minji's shouts behind me.

Before they can even realise I'm running at them, I pin the figure against the nearest tree by the throat.

'WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SIYEON!' 

Their dark hood slips, revealing a beautiful woman with dark hair. She is taller than me but definitely not stronger. Her eyes widen in panic as she sputters, struggling to breathe and clawing at my hand around her throat.

'Sua, what are you doing?' Minji rushes over to me and tries to pull me away from the stranger.

'Whoever she is, I'm sure she's the one that is messing with Siyeon!' Growling lowly, I tighten my grip, choking her more.

** *Siyeon POV* **

As I try to focus on Yoohyeon's energy, suddenly the haze and pain lift off my head as if it was never there, to begin with. Blinking, I notice Minji turning to the window before rushing out the door.

'Yoo?' She gently caresses my cheek, smiling with a frown creasing her forehead. 'Hey, you're back. Are you ok?' Nodding slightly, I run a hand through my hair. 

'I think I am now. My head was pounding terribly, I couldn't focus on anything or even think. But it suddenly disappeared.' Yoohyeon frowns in thought and rubs my shoulder. 'We'll figure out what happened, ok?'

Nodding, I sit up and take a deep breath. Looking around, I notice Bora isn't near. I can't sense her in the house either. 'Where's Bora? And where did Minji go?' Yoohyeon stands up and walks over to the window, probably to see what Minji might have seen before. 

She suddenly turns, eyes wide like saucers and worry written all over her face. 'We might want to go outside.'

Sensing the urgency in her voice, I jump up, feeling a lot better and rush out the door with her.

Minji is struggling to break Bora away from some unknown woman near the treeline. Bora has her pinned against a tree by the throat but she's not even budging as Minji pulls at her shoulders and waist. I shudder as I realise how strong she really is. You wouldn't be able to tell how powerful of a vampire she is with how gently she treats us all.

'BORA!' I rush forward, hoping she'll listen to me. As I get closer, she turns her head to me ever so slightly. 'She did that to you. She was hurting you.' 

I gulp, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder gently. Her voice was monotone but her eyes are ablaze in rage. 

'I'm okay now though, it won't help to kill her.' Growling, she tightens her hold once again. The lady now really struggling and nearly turning entirely red.

'BORA LET HER GO!' I place my arms around her and try with all my might to tug her backwards. 'Siyeon is alright now and if you kill her we'll never know why she did what she did!' As Minji tries once again to help pull her off the other woman, that seems to snap her out of it. Letting go and dropping the woman to the floor, coughing and catching her breath, Bora turns to me.

Her eyes glisten with tears threatening to spill past her beautiful eyelashes. 'You're okay?' I nod, and that's all it takes for her to pull me tightly into her arms. Her body shakes as she hides her face into my neck.

'I'm okay.' As we hug each other tightly, Minji and Yoohyeon tend to the lady on the floor, pulling her up and holding her each by an arm.

'Let's all go inside and have a chat, yeah?' Minji puts up her authoritative alpha voice, nodding at Bora and me softly before roughly tugging the lady with her into the house.

Bora sniffles and breaks out of the hug, rubbing at her eyes. 'I'm sorry if I scared you.' Shaking my head, my hands easily find their way into hers. 'You were worried about me and trying to protect me. Honestly, it was kind of hot.' Bora chuckles through her tears and squeezes my hands tightly.

'How about next time I will be hot for you without you being in any danger and me having to nearly kill someone?' I smile softly and nod, blushing at the implications. 

She clears her throat and puts on a serious face, her demeanour changing entirely again. 

'But first, let's see what that bitch has to say for herself.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> OOF, hot Bora is HOT.
> 
> Hope you are all as excited for the comeback as I am :D
> 
> Let's get the girls their first win and make Handong proud! Let's keep supporting Handong in her solo schedule too and pray for everyone to stay safe from the coronavirus.
> 
> Stay safe everyone and as always, you can hit me up on twitter @shaimaafoop
> 
> Have a good day/night :3


	14. Red Sun

** *Nobody POV*  **

The girls head straight for the basement, walking into a side room with their uninvited guest. Bora is fuming, clenching and unclenching her fists as she stares down the intruder. She would much rather rip her apart right now then try to figure out her motives but Minji is right, they need to get information from her. Minji grabs some rope and ties the stranger to a chair tightly before stepping back. 

'So, I'll assume you know who we are since you came to target us in the middle of nowhere. Who are you and what's the reason for your intrusion?' Minji's voice is cold, much colder than Siyeon is used to. It's laced with authority and her alpha energy overflows into the room, making both Yoohyeon and Siyeon stand back with their heads slightly bowed. In wolf form, they'd be sitting with their tails down between their legs. Bora remains unbothered, nails pressing into her palm and eyes boring into the strangers, threatening to turn red again.

'You really don't know who she is, do you?' Minji frowns and turns to look at Siyeon behind her for a moment. 'Siyeon? What do you mean?' The figure shakes her head, letting her hood fall behind her. Soft dark locks flow over her shoulders, eyes flickering with a purple glint. 'The name is Chungha. I'm one of the sorcerors that was in charge of keeping her contained.' Everyone looks at Siyeon with confused looks. She herself doesn't seem to understand either. 'What the hell are you talking about? I found her sensitive as hell and so vulnerable!' 

A deep chuckle escapes Chungha's lips. 'She seems to be contained for now. When she escaped, she was enraged. You've already figured out she's a hybrid by now, right?' Bora nods, annoyed at the sorcerer's tone. 'Yes, we are well aware that she's a vampire/werewolf hybrid.' Chungha throws her head back to laugh chestily. 'Haha! Very cute but no. She's a demon spawn, infused with werewolf traits.' Siyeon frowns and finds herself leaning against the wall, sinking through her legs. 

Jiu braces herself against the table in front of her. She's heard of demon spawns, but always thought they were a myth. They're extremely powerful and unpredictable beings. To think that Siyeon would be that powerful...

'How?' Bora stares down at Chungha, slamming her fist on the table. Her rage effectively startles the sorcerer. 'HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO WORK? SHE'S THE SWEETEST MOST LOVEABLE PERSON I KNOW, SHE CAN'T BE THE RAGE-FUELED UNPREDICTABLE MENACE YOU SAY SHE IS!' Bora is shaking at this point, eyes a vibrant crimson.

'You remember the day of the red sun?' Minji nods, eyes widening. 'Demons across the map were affected, bound to the ground and weakened.' Chungha gulps under Bora's calculating gaze and nods. 'Correct. Our society discovered that the anomaly was drawing power from demons, all concentrating into one big energy pool. When we rushed over, we found that girl.' She nods her head to Siyeon, who's know looking up, confused. 

'She seemed harmless at first, but her neverending temper kept getting worse. We tried to sedate her and researched for years. An old demon was able to tell us she's a demon spawn. Created by sucking energy from different demons across the globe. A power-hungry powerful beast with nothing and nowhere to belong.' Bora snaps and reaches over to grab Chungha by her collar again. 'DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!' Siyeon jumps up in fear and quickly moves to stand beside the protective vampire. Laying a hand gently on her shoulder, she manages to draw away her attention from the sorcerer. 'It's okay. I want to know what happened. I woke up in an alley, not remembering much more than my name. I was sensitive and thirsty, like a newborn vampire.' Bora groans and lets go, opting to hold Siyeon's hand tightly instead.

'Once we managed to stabilize you, you improved quickly in learning the ways of the world. You became quite close to one of the other sorcerers and they agreed to take you under their wing until you'd be ready to be used as a weapon of protection for us sorcerers.' Siyeon squeezes Bora's hand before she can lunge forward again at the mention of Siyeon being merely a weapon to them.

'Unfortunately, you got too attached to her daughter. You helped raise her and trained alongside her as she was being prepared to become a powerful sorceress.' Siyeon blinks, trying to recall any of this. 'What happened?' Chungha sighs and looks down, her eyes momentarily glazing over. 'A nearby werewolf clan found out about you and felt threatened.' Minji doesn't like where this is going, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. Yoohyeon senses it and moves in quickly, hiding behind her alpha.

'They came looking for you but we hid you well. They smelled your scent on Gahyeon though.' Siyeon's eyes open wide, her memories rushing back at the mention of Gahyeon's name. 'Gahyeonnie...'

* * *

** *Flashbacks Siyeon* **

'Siyeon, can we bake cookies?' Siyeon smiles at the small child in front of her and turns to look at her guardian and the girl's mother, who nods at her. 'Sure we can, Gahyeonnie! But lets be careful, okay?' Young Gahyeon nods excitedly at who in her eyes is her cool elder sister. 'I won't touch the oven this time!' Siyeon chuckles as the kid rushes into the kitchen happily.

* * *

Sitting outside in the dead of night, she senses a presence behind her. 'Staring at the moon again, Siyeon-ah?' A gentle voice settles into her ears. 'I couldn't sleep again. Do they still plan to use me as a weapon, Sunmi?' Sighing, Sunmi sits next to her in the grass. 'I'm really trying to change their minds. You don't want to fight and you deserve to just live your life, figure out what your place is in this world. There must be a reason you were summoned.' Nodding, the demon spawn picks at the grass beneath her feet. 'What if I just want to stay with you and Gahyeonnie and protect you 2?' 

Sunmi smiles and wraps an arm around her warmly. 'You know you're just as much of a daughter to me as Gahyeon is. You two are sisters in every way but blood. You'll always have a home with us.' 

* * *

'SIYEON, GET TO THE BUNKER, NOW!' Siyeon stands up, shocked at her sister's outburst. 'But what about you? Sunmi?' Gahyeon shakes her head and pushes her away. 'They'll leave once they can't find you. You know mom and I are the strongest defence here, I have to go help her. We'll come to get you after!' With that, Gahyeon rushes off, hands and eyes already glowing purple. Siyeon prays for their safety and rushes to the bunker.

* * *

'Siyeon...' She smiles at first when the doors magical seal is broken and she sees Sunmi's face. Until she hears the sadness in her voice and notices her torn clothing. 'What happened, where's Gahyeon?' She panics, rushing to her mother. 'They came with many.. They're still out there but I couldn't fight anymore... They smelled you on her....My baby girl..' Sunmi breaks down into Siyeon's arms. 

'They'll pay for this.' Siyeon's voice morphs and distorts as she speaks in a low growl. Sunmi looks up to find Siyeon's eyes blazing hot red, black veins spreading from her eyes down her face like tears. 'Siyeon, you need to calm down.' Siyeon gently lets go of Sunmi before screaming out in a horrifying growl. Her entire figure envelops with a dark aura as she steps outside of the bunker and immediately catches the scent of wolves back in the main camp. In her mind, only 1 thing is present: Saving her sister.

* * *

** Nobody POV* **

Siyeon sobs as she drops to the floor, quickly caught by Bora's gently arms. 'Siyeon...' She brings a hand up to her mouth. 'They took Gahyeonnie... I remember going insane trying to find her, what happened?' Chungha looks back at Siyeon with pain in her eyes. 'Sunmi and I were sent out to find and contain you. You were obliterating the remaining wolves and tried to track their scent back to their camp. One of them managed to surprise you and bit your leg. After you took him out, we contained you. But in the process, we had to weaken you of course. After lots of trial and error and Sunmi eventually being able to talk you back to sanity, you started showing symptoms of a fever.' 

Minji gasps. 'His venom mixed into her?' Chungha nods. 'And in her weakened state because of the containment spells we all had on her, it took over quickly. But by the time we realised it was because of the werewolf bite, that she'd be likely to change and become a hybrid, she had already gone insane because of the fever and wandered off somehow.'

Minji nods and runs a hand through her hair. 'That explains how we found her in such a sensitive state if she was freshly bitten. She shows vampiric traits too though.' Frowning, Chungha looks back at the alpha. 'We didn't know about that. But then again, her kind isn't common at all so who knows what actually causes them to change and where their power draws from. She was also unaccounted for, during multiple days.'

Siyeon takes a shaky breath, clinging to Bora's arms. Yoohyeon tries her best to exude calm energy but all of this information is upsetting her too. 'Then... I never found Gahyeonnie?' Chungha shakes her head. 'They contacted us. The hybrid for the return of Gahyeon.' Gasps sound through the room.

Siyeon frowns in thought. Bora can see the gears in her head working. 'Siyeon, no.' 

'Chungha, take me to Sunmi. We have to get Gahyeon back.' 


	15. Reunion

** *Nobody POV* **

Bora sighs for the umpteenth time, slinging a bulky backpack with spare clothes over her shoulder. Siyeon smiles slightly at how comically huge it looks on Bora's small frame but her smile is quickly dampened by the dark aura Bora is exuding. She doesn't agree with following Chungha back to the sorcerer's home, but Siyeon is determined to find her lost sister now that she's regained her memories.

A soft breeze blows through the treetops as they make their way outside. Handong and Yubin stand at the porch, nodding as they make eye-contact with Minji. 'Good luck. Call us if there's anything we can do, I'm sure the kids can handle themselves for a little while.' Smiling brightly, the alpha waves at her friends before returning to the matter at hand. Chungha stands in front of them, slightly uncomfortable. 

'Are we ready to move?' Yoohyeon closes her eyes, smelling the air around them. Her sense of smell is by far the strongest in their pack. 'We should be clear for the remainder of this forest's territory. I hope we don't bump into any others along the way.' Nodding, Minji looks back at Bora and Siyeon. 'Are you two ready?' Bora grunts, staring at the floor and kicking it in annoyance. 

'Bora, thank you.' She looks up at the mention of her name, easily sliding her hand in the one Siyeon offers her. 'What?' Siyeon pulls her into a tight hug. 'For coming along. I know you don't want to, but I really care for Gahyeon. I want her to stay safe just as much as you want to keep all of us safe.' Bora nuzzles into Siyeon's hair, calming down. 'I'd do anything for you, Siyeon.' Blushing, the demon-spawn pulls out of the hug, looking her vampire in the eye. 'I know.' They share a soft smile before sensing Minji's shift. 

Standing tall, the alpha wolf grunts to her omega. Yoohyeon stretches her limbs and shifts, scaring Chungha. 

'WHY THE HELL IS SHE SO HUGE?? I THOUGHT SHE WAS AN OMEGA?' Bora rolls her eyes and moves forward, pulling the sorcerer out of the way of the clumsy omega. 'She is, but she's as clumsy and lanky as she is in her human form.' Frowning, the sorcerer holds a hand over her heart. 'Okay, so then the 2 of you will follow me on foot and they run in wolf form?'

Bora lifts an eyebrow and smirks. 'You mean the 3 of them. I will be behind you on foot as you teleport. They'll be able to catch my scent easier to not lose us.' Chungha looks stupefied as Siyeon blushes and steps closer behind Bora, shifting in the process. The dark wolf lays her chin on Bora's shoulder, gently licking at her cheek in the process. 'Oh.' Bora rolls her eyes and pats Siyeon's chin. 

'Ready whenever you are.' With a final salute at Handong and Yubin, Chungha starts teleporting in flurries of purple smoke. Bora has no problem following her, arriving at the puffs of smoke only a second after the sorceress teleports again. The wolves follow suit in a triangle formation with the alpha leading them. Being slower than the sorceress and vampire, they rely on their sense of smell (mainly Yoohyeon's) to not lose the way.

* * *

** *Siyeon POV* **

The closer we get, the more familiar the environment seems to become. I recall all the times Gahyeon and I would explore the woods and practice together, honing her skills. I feel Minji slow down before being hit by familiar scents. _'We're here. Remember not to shift back until I say so.'_ Yoohyeon and I mentally agree, trudging behind our alpha as she moves to sit behind Chungha. The sorceress cites a spell over an invisible wall in the clearing, allowing us to see the sorcerer's town in full. 

Bora tenses in front of me, balling up her fists. A crowd of sorcerers walk up to the lowered barrier, eyeing us suspiciously. Some of them I recognise, some seem new, mainly the young children clinging to their parents and caretakers. Chungha steps forward, greeting them. 

'In due time, we will hold a town meeting. For now, know that we are getting closer to returning Gahyeon to her home.' The crowd murmurs and slowly starts to disperse. Chungha sighs and looks at us apologetically. 'Sorry, everyone has been on edge since the attack. They've been hoping on me getting Siyeon back. Maybe it's better if you stay in wolf form until we're safely inside. I can't predict how some might react to seeing you again.' My heart aches at her words, but I understand. After going berserk like that, I don't blame them if they distrust me now. And I remember there were already enough that treated me as nothing more than a potential weapon, instead of as part of the town.

Chungha leads the way, I assume to Sunmi's house. Allowing my eyes to roam, I notice the changes made after the attack. The houses are more dispersed, hidden entrances to bunkers outlined with magic. Bora falls into step beside me, raising her small arm to rest her palm against my shoulder, resting in my fur. I lean closer to her, sharing my warmth. Her lips twitch into a smile for a moment, relaxing me. I'm so lucky to have her by my side this whole time. I hope I can repay her. Somehow, I will.

Entering the back of the town, I recognise the renewed structure where Sunmi's house once stood. The new house is built stronger, larger. It feels more like a fortress than a home. Chungha walks up to the door, knocking lightly. 

'Sunmi, it's me. I found her.' Before she can reach for the door, it bursts open, a dishevelled Sunmi appearing in front of us. 'Siyeon?' Her eyes dart around until they rest on my wolf form. I feel myself become jittery as she bores her eyes into mine. Her eyes suddenly well up with tears as she launches herself forward, quickly reaching me and burying herself in my fur. I sense Bora wanting to interfere but she steps back quickly as she watches Sunmi break down against me. We sink to the floor together, my large head resting over her shoulder as she shakes and sobs against me. I feel my fur getting wetter but I don't care. I missed her so much. Whining, I want to shift back, but Minji's command from earlier stops me. Luckily, Bora catches on to my distress and lays her hand on my head and Sunmi's back. 

'Let's all get inside so they can shift back, okay? We're not going anywhere for now.' Sunmi sniffles and removes herself from me, Chungha quickly swooping in to support her. Shakily getting up, I lick Bora in thanks. We all follow Chungha and Sunmi inside, Bora chuckling lightly at Yoohyeon's struggle to fit through the door. 

Bora stays standing with us as Chungha and Sunmi take a seat in the couch. 'They won't be clothed as they shift back, is there a bathroom we could use? I brought clothes for them.' Chungha nods and points to the hallway. '2nd door to the left.' 

Yoohyeon shakes out her fur and looks over to Minji. _'I think I should stay in wolf form. It's incredible how much fear these people have of werewolves and I can sense any packs coming in better like this.'_ Minji huffs in agreement and nuzzles against her omega for a moment. _'Stay here, love. We'll be back.'_ Bora leads us to the bathroom, raising an eyebrow as Yoohyeon's large form remains put in the living room but quickly getting over it. 

Shifting, she hands Minji and me our clothes while trying not to stare at me too much. 'Like what you see?' Huffing she walks out the bathroom as I zip up my hoodie. 'Don't test your luck Siyeon.' Smiling, I walk behind her as Minji follows with a chuckle. Catching up, I hold her hand tightly. 'Thanks for earlier.' She simply nods, squeezing my hand. 

Chungha and Sunmi break their staring contest with Yoohyeon's puppy eyes to look at us. Their eyes bulging out at the sight of me. 'My child, you've finally returned!' I rush forward, hugging Sunmi tightly, finally able to let out the tears and tension I've been holding in since we got here. 'I'm so sorry, Sunmi. I'm sorry about everything. This is all my fault.' 

Bora growls behind me. 'Nothing about this is your fault, Siyeon!' Sunmi caresses my cheeks, looking me in the eye. 'The vampire is right, dear. If anything, it's the council's fault for treating you as a weapon and letting that information leak to the surrounding towns.' Drying my tears, I sit up next to Sunmi on the couch. 'We will get Gahyeon back, I promise.' Sunmi smiles, her face looking much more colourful than before already. Her health must've deteriorated rapidly after the attack and losing both her daughters.

'But we do insist that we have open communication and nobody is to be sacrificed during this operation. Unless you want to deal with Bora's wrath.' Looking over, I can see Bora is already fuming, her eyes colouring red. I quickly make my way over to her, caressing her soft cheeks in my hands. 'We'll find a way to get her back with all of us returning safely, okay? I'll always come back to you, Bora.' Her rage quickly turns to sadness, leaning into my palms. A stray bloody tear spills from her eye. I gently lick it off her cheek, relishing in the taste. I might need to feed again soon after that long trip. 'Promise?' I nod, resting our foreheads together.

'I always knew you'd land yourself a beauty to match yours.' Sunmi's teasing voice startles me, and I turn quickly, blushing stupidly I'm sure.

Chungha smiles at Sunmi, no doubt happy to see her happy. Those 2 always had a strange relationship. 'I don't think I can match Siyeon's beauty in the slightest, but thank you nonetheless.' Bora smirks, clinging to my side as we sit on the armchair opposite of the couch. Minji finally walks around to occupy the other armchair, Yoohyeon quick to move by her side, sitting next to her, overtowering us all.

'I'm sure you all know by now that I am Sunmi, sorceress and Siyeon's adoptive mother. May I ask who I can thank for bringing my daughter back to me?' Bora nods. 'I'm Kim Bora, vampire and Siyeon's mate/girlfriend, whichever you prefer. A pleasure to meet the one that raised Siyeon. I can see where she gets her manners from.' I poke Bora in the side, causing her to chuckle. Minji smiles kindly at Sunmi. 'My name is Kim Minji, werewolf alpha, mated to Kim Yoohyeon, the oversized puppy next to me.' That introduction elicits a whine from Yoohyeon. She nudges Minji with her large nose, getting pet in return. 'She shall remain in wolf form, for now, to remain fully aware of our surroundings. She has extremely developed senses and would be able to easily tell if anyone is headed this way. I understand from what Chungha told us, that the wolves you're dealing with aren't the patient type.'

Sunmi sighs and nods, I look down at my lap. Please, let Gahyeon be safe. 'Welcome to you all and thank you for bringing Siyeon here and being willing to help get Gahyeon back home. The wolves have given us until the next full moon to find and bring Siyeon to them. An exchange, if you will.' Minji lifts a hand to her chin, leaning on it. I can sense Yoohyeon's unease at Sunmi's words.

'I don't think they plan on returning Gahyeon. They know they can't contain Siyeon and they're the strongest under the full moon. I fear they may be trying to eliminate Siyeon, and with her, the rest of this town. Do you have known disputes with this particular clan?' My head hurts at the possibility of Gahyeon not surviving. All of these people getting killed, because of me? My blood starts to boil. 

Before I know it, Bora has me flipped and pinned down on the armchair. 'Siyeon, you're getting thirstier again. Control yourself.' Her calm voice barely reaches me, as my vision turns red. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> oooh been a while hehe :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! It's getting interesting, I think?
> 
> Have a good day/night :3


	16. Plan?

** *Nobody POV* **

Bora sighs, gently placing a kiss on Siyeon's head before leaving the room. The door closes ever so softly behind her, barely audible to even Yoohyeon. The vampire runs a hand through her hair, walking down the long dark hallway, admiring the paintings and pictures on the wall. One of them, in particular, stands out to her. It's a small frame, square with golden edges shining softly in the hallway lights. In the distance, an old home can be seen, it feels cosy and warm. The front right of the picture holds the image of a younger Siyeon, smiling widely. Her arm is wrapped around a young girl, no doubt Gahyeon, her adoptive sister. Sadness fills Bora's heart as she stares at the picture, wondering how it could've all gone wrong so quickly for her dear Siyeon.

'Siyeon had just turned 12 that day.' Bora had been so entranced and caught in thought that she didn't even notice Sunmi walking up behind her. Jumping slightly, she steps aside watching as Sunmi approaches the frame, plucking it off the wall gently. 

'It was her birthday and the girls insisted on taking a picture together outside after eating cake.' A soft smile grazes the mother's lips before it sinks. 'It was a good end to a great day. Unfortunately, Siyeon barely received any recognition on her birthdays from anyone in the town. People continue being narrow-minded and scared of what she's capable of.' Nodding, Bora simply listens, letting Sunmi say what's on her mind. The latter turns towards the staircase after placing the frame back, her hand lingering on the wall.

'Thank you for taking care of my Siyeon. I can tell you have a deep connection. I always knew she was destined to find love as great as the love she's willing to give to the world.' At this, Bora can't help but smile softly. 'It's entirely my pleasure.' 

The 2 walk down the stairs together, rejoining Yoohyeon and Minji who were drinking coffee in the dining room. Yoohyeon smiles at them brightly, her puppy-like excitement shining through. 

'Chungha went to talk to the townsfolk. She said the council took the news well and are willing to discuss a plan for everyone to safely return. She'll be in her office strategizing.' Minji chuckles and nods, confirming what Yoohyeon says is indeed the truth. 'She told me we can join her once Siyeon awakens.' Bora sighs in relief. She was worried she'd be rejected by the townspeople after all that happened. 

'I shall join her already. I entrust you with my home and daughter. Siyeon should remember where Chungha's home is.' Bowing in respect, Sunmi takes her leave.

'Is it just me or does that witch have ridiculously strong charisma surrounding her?' The vampire and alpha nod at Yoohyeon's statement, breathing slightly more comfortably with the witch out of the room. 

'Was Siyeon able to feed well?' Bora smiles and blushes, a nod of her head in passing as she decides to grab herself some coffee too. 'She passed out right after. She's been overexerting herself. I think suddenly remembering everything and being here has drained her.' 

Frowning, Yoohyeon nods, worrying for her friend. 'We'll be okay, right?' Minji and Bora share a look. They made a promise to never let down those in their care.

'We will be.' 

* * *

Hunched over blueprints and maps of the land, Chungha frowns, her tongue peeking out the side of her mouth in concentration. She can't wait to end this all once and for all. She wants Sunmi to smile again, from the heart. For their family to be complete again.

'You're going to hurt your back like that.' A pair of long arms wrap around her waist from behind slowly. She indulges herself, leaning back into the warm embrace, feeling her muscles ache from her previous position. Her eyes automatically close, breathing deeply. The hold on her tightens as a chin comes to settle in the crook between her neck and shoulder.

'I don't mind my back aching if it brings back your happiness faster.' Chungha turns, reaching up to Sunmi. The palms of her hand rest under her cheek, caressing her jaw. Their eyes meet, boring into each other.

'I know, dear. But I mind.' Leaning into her hands, Sunmi kisses the palm of the young sorcerer's hand. They bring their heads together, eyes closing slowly. As they relish in each other's company, Sunmi pulls her into a tight hug.

'Thank you. For everything. I know it's been hard on you too.' Clinging to her as if she's the only thing keeping her alive, Chungha shakes her head into Sunmi's chest. 'For you, I'll do anything.'

The pair share a sweet kiss before turning back to the blueprints. Sunmi remains wrapped around Chungha's smaller frame, enjoying her warmth. 'Found anything yet?' Frowning again, Chungha sighs. 'I might have but this won't be easy. Even if our whole defence corps comes along and hides here and here.' Chungha points at 2 weak points in the wolves defensive walls. 'There is no guarantee that they won't be expecting it.' 

Sunmi nods, dragging a finger along the maps. 'What they definitely won't be expecting, is for us to have 2 wolves and a vampire on our side as well.' 

'Let's surprise them even more.' Minji's voice resonates through the room as she enters with the girls behind her. Stepping out of the embrace, Sunmi tilts her head at the alpha. 'Enlighten us?' Stepping closer, Minji faces the sorcerers with determination clear on her face. 'Siyeon isn't the only one we've helped. We have many allies and friends that once were under our care. If you really think this pack is dangerous enough to go against an army of sorcerers alone, we can provide back-up.' 

Sunmi smiles at the group of girls in front of her. 'I should've known you girls are the kind to make friends in strange places. We don't have much time left until the full moon. How fast do you think your back-up can be here?' Turning to look at Bora, they nod at each other. The vampire tightens her grip on Siyeon's hand, stepping forward slightly. 

'I'm sure most of them can make it hear within a day. They've all been trained by us in combat for survival purposes and we know some of them have been using their skills to protect their new families. The only preparations needed would be accommodations and for everyone to be on board and aware of our plan.' 

Chungha nods curtly and wraps her cloak around her shoulders. 'I'll go talk to the council again. You can try to contact your friends and work on a plan with Sunmi. I won't be back until we've got everyone's full support.' She shares a fleeting glance with Sunmi, the elder's eyes full of admiration and pride.

Siyeon stays behind Bora, still embarrassed by her thirst-induced fit earlier. Bora had told her she shifted and almost attacked the sorcerers. Thankfully Bora quickly pinned her down again and was able to have her shift back. In her naked and thirsty state, she had proceeded to straddle Bora and help herself to the vampire's sweet blood. It was at this point that Sunmi suggested for Bora to take her to one of the spare bedrooms so Siyeon could feed in privacy and rest from the journey.

'Siyeon, dear, are you feeling better now?' Softly, she nods at her mother figure from behind her mate. 'I'm sorry about that. I didn't want you to see me like that.' A soft chuckle escapes Sunmi's throat, her hand reaching out to set a hand on Siyeon's shoulder. Looking at her daughter and daughter's mate with a soft smile, she reassures her she didn't mind.

'I've seen much worse in my lifetime, dear. Now let us come up with a plan and gather everyone we can for help.' Minji and Bora nod, ready to get to work. They grab their phones, heading out to make calls to all those they knew they could count on, including everyone that was still at the house. Yoohyeon, Sunmi and Siyeon look over the maps and try to gather any information they can about the wolf clan's territory, hoping to come up with a plan in which they can exploit their weaknesses.

After finishing with the calls, the vampire and alpha wolf return, taking a seat next to their respective mates. 'Some of them didn't answer but most of our friends will be able to make it here within the next day or two. How is planning going?'

An hour later Chungha still hasn't returned, though the rest of the girls have figured out a semi-viable plan and are patiently waiting to run it past the strategic master sorcerer and the council. Yawning, Bora leans her head against Siyeon's shoulder, who pulls her closer into her side. Yoohyeon sits on the edge of her seat, eyeing Sunmi who is staring out the window waiting for Chungha's return.

'Sunmi, I don't mean to intrude, but may I ask you something?' Pulled from her thoughts, Sunmi turns to the young wolf, nodding. 'Of course, I hold no secrets.' 

'It's clear for everyone I think, but I can feel it even more in your auras... What is the relationship between you and Chungha? It feels very confusing at times and makes my inner wolf uncomfortable...' Minji arches an eyebrow. So that's why Yoohyeon feels awkward since they came here.

'Ah, I suppose we've always had a strange relationship. It did take an even stranger turn after...' Siyeon looks down. She remembers teasing them together with Gahyeon all the time. Right up until the day Gahyeon...

Sitting up more, Sunmi looks over the girls. 'I suppose we may be here a while waiting for her. I might as well share some of my life with you as you have shared yours with me.' The couples intently sit forward, ready to learn more about Siyeon's adoptive mother. Siyeon smiles as she watches Sunmi's look change slowly into one of love. The look she was used to seeing when she was with Gahyeon, herself, or Chungha. In this case, the latter is the reason for Sunmi's energy turning a soft pink hue, flowing through the room and making Yoohyeon feel giddy for the story that comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> So, yeh here we go! Decided to update after the online dreamcatcher concert tonight! :D It was amazing!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and keep supporting the girls! :)
> 
> Next chapter will hold the story of Sunmi and Chungha, and their strange relationship.
> 
> Have a good day/night! :3


	17. Star-crossed lovers

** *Nobody POV* **

Sunmi takes a deep breath and looks at the girls. 'Siyeon will remember that I've always known Chungha. I'm only a few years older than her and our families have always been a central part of our community's council.' 

Siyeon nods, recalling all the meetings they would attend together. 

'We felt a weird sort of pull towards each other from the first moment we met but weren't quite allowed to interact.' Siyeon frowns, eagerly leaning in to hear the details.

**_ *** Flashback*** _ **

****Sunmi sighs as her father leaves for another meeting, telling her to stay home and guard the house. 'But dad, I want to tag along like the other kids!' The older children of the council members were allowed to join so that they may interact with the other children. After all, they will follow in their parents' footsteps and need to get along well for the community to thrive.

Sunmi's father was probably the strongest sorcerer in their community and one of the leaders of the council. He leans down and rests his heavy palm on his daughter's shoulder, looking her in the eye. 'Sunmi-yah, you know why you can't join. I don't want you to get hurt.' Frowning, she nods at her father and looks at her fidgeting hands. She knows all too well but can't help but feel curious. Sunmi always feels so lonely.

'Can I please go to the market while you're gone then? I want to make us a fruit pie.' Shyly she looks up, awaiting her father's answer. He hesitates but nods softly, knowing the other children would be at the council's meeting. She always listens well and in his opinion, of course, deserves to become friends with someone her age. He smiles and ruffles her hair. She reminds him so much of his late wife. 

'Promise not to loiter on the way?' Nodding with a big smile on her face, Sunmi jumps up to hug her father who easily catches her. He chuckles deeply before putting her down and taking some money out of his pocket for her. 'I look forward to your baking skills, sweetie.' Sunmi salutes him playfully before grabbing a bag and leaving with him. 'I won't let you down, dad!' 

She waves at her father as he walks the opposite direction, headed for the council's building. With a skip in her step, she quickly gets to the market and browses the various stalls of fruit. Frowning, her shoulders slump. She doesn't know which kind of fruit pie to make. The cherries look delicious this time of year but apple pie also sounds amazing to her. Noticing her inner turmoil, a young girl approaches her, tapping her on the shoulder.

'Hey, what's got you frowning so much?' Sunmi jumps before shyly smiling back at the girl, her smile is breathtaking. 'Ehm, I'm not sure whether I should make a cherry pie or apple pie for my father...' Tapping her chin, the girl looks at the fruits in front of them for a moment. Sunmi takes some time to look at the girl. Her brown hair cascades over her shoulders beautifully, eyes sparkling in the midday sun. Sunmi can't help but take a step closer as the girl turns to her with a stunning smile. 'I've got it! Why not make both?' Tilting her head, Sunmi chuckles at the ridiculous idea. 

'But that'll take twice as much time!' Shaking her head, the girl grabs an apple and a cherry and puts them on top of each other. 'They can both go into the same pie!' Sunmi loves the girl's energy and it's not the worst idea. It'd definitely be an interesting experiment. Sunmi turns and buys some of both fruits before turning back to the girl. 'I'll come to get you if it turns out terrible.' 

Laughing, the brown-haired girl shakes her head. 'You're more than welcome to if you can find me.' Lifting an eyebrow, Sunmi leans closer, towering over her. 'Is that a challenge?' Shrugging, the girl backs away and giggles as she runs from Sunmi. 

The pair end up running after each other until they're both out of stamina and fall in a nearby patch of grass, panting. 'Well, that was fun.' Sunmi agrees and closes her eyes, enjoying the sun shining down on them. 'My name is Chungha by the way!' Turning her head, she opens her eyes to come face to face with Chungha and her infectious smile. Her eyes sparkle as she looks at Sunmi. 'I'm Sunmi.' 

Sunmi makes the cherry-apple pie that afternoon and enjoys it with her father after dinner. It turns out to be a huge success and her father eagerly goes for seconds. As she explains where she got the idea, he freezes, dropping his fork. 'Did you say Chungha?' Sunmi nods, her smiles slowly fading as she notices her father's serious expression. 'You can't hang out with her anymore.' Sunmi feels her heart sink, she finally made a friend and her father was already taking that away from her. 'But we only just met today!' Shaking his head, he starts cleaning up his plate and moves over to the sink. 'Her family is no good. Don't hang out with her. The only reason she doesn't attend the meetings is that her older brother already does. Their family is the reason your mother is no longer with us. I will not allow you to meet with her again, you hear me?!' After his outburst, he leaves the room, stomping up the stairs. 

Sunmi stares vacantly at her piece of the pie, tears streaking her cheeks.

** _*** End Flashback ***_ **

'Wait, is that why you always made cherry-apple pie on Chungha's birthday?' Sunmi nods as Siyeon leans back, Bora nuzzling into her. 'I'm sorry to ask, but what happened to your mother and how was Chungha's family involved?' Recalling the painful memories, Sunmi stares at the ceiling. 

'My mother was a kind woman, always helpful to the community and right by my father's side during each council meeting. One year, we got threats from a vampire coven nearby. They put together a group to go negotiate with them. My mother was chosen as one of them, as was Chungha's father. My father was to stay home and oversee the community until their return from the negotiations.' Sighing, she leans forward, her arms resting on her thighs, hands folded together under her chin. 'Needless to say, my mother never made it back. The negotiations went wrong and my mother being one of the stronger sorcerer's, sacrificed herself for the others to escape. Chungha's father had promised to keep her safe to my father. My father never forgave him.' Yoohyeon feels the sorceress' heartbreak as she recalls the memories. Tearing up, she seeks comfort in her mate's arms.

'I'm so sorry to hear.' Bora leans over, putting a hand on Sunmi's knee in comfort. Smiling sadly at her, Sunmi continues. 'After that, a war broke out and my father was able to kill the vampire directly responsible for my mother's death. It helped him grief but he still never forgave Chungha's father. The council had many difficulties keeping the peace after that. Chungha's father stepped back from the council, ashamed of his failure and instead her mother took his place and when their son became of age, he started tagging along with her.' 

The room feels gloomy, everyone's mood turning sadder by the second. Yoohyeon feels uncomfortable and sits up quickly, trying to turn the situation. 'But you and Chungha got through it, right?' 

Chuckling dryly, Sunmi leans back in her chair. 'Well, yes and no. Siyeon, do you remember what I told you about Gahyeon's father?' Siyeon frowns and bites her lip, trying to recall. 'Didn't he die very young? I think I remember you saying he never was a part of her life and that you didn't really know him?' Nodding solemnly, the sorceress sighs. 'That's only part of the truth. After my father died, while protecting our people from an attack along with some others, many were after me for my powers. My parents were both very powerful sorcerers and my powers were much stronger than most the elders. I was given a permanent spot in place of my father on the council and as I was of age and without my father to ward them off, the questions for my hand in marriage came in.' 

'You left out the part where you're absolutely stunning and everyone already had a crush on you before all of that. This only further gave them a chance, in their minds at least.' Chungha shows up at the door, eyes on Sunmi, a look of love and pain shining through them. Sunmi reaches out for her and she walks in, nodding at the girls before moving in to sit on the arm of the chair Sunmi was in, leaning against her comfortably. Their hands instantly find each other, fingers intertwining. 

'We had managed to meet up without her father knowing for the longest time. My family excels in cloaking magic after all and Sunmi's room was luckily on the opposite side of the house to her father's bedroom.' Chuckling at the memories, Sunmi looks at the girl she fell in love with. 'But we were both young and inexperienced. All we knew is we hated to be apart but neither of us realised quite why.' Nodding, Chungha looks down, tensing. 'Gahyeon's father... There is no nice way to say this.' Sunmi tightly clings to Chungha and shakily explains. 'One night, I was up waiting for Chungha. She kept me company a lot after my father's death and helped me let my suitors down easy. Suddenly, I felt a strong surge of magic course through the house. It was a spell meant to render me unconscious... Someone managed to get through the protective spells around our house and...' Chungha pulls Sunmi closer. Kissing the top of her head, her eyes are ablaze as she recalls that night.

'I knew something was wrong when I walked up to the house. The spells were still up but there was a gash visible in the cloaking aura. I ran inside to find Sunmi half-conscious on the floor, her clothes torn. I instantly saw red and turned to the sound of someone running off. The cloaking spell they were using, it was unmistakably that of our family.' 

The group gasps and eyes each other in shock. They can't believe that someone from Chungha's family would even try to get near Sunmi, knowing the two were at least friends, if not more. 

'She ran to me and reversed the spell put on me. Once I was fully conscious again, it didn't take us long to realise what had happened...' Silence lingers in the room. Chungha's rage flows around her like a thick aura. It feels heavy and suffocating to Yoohyeon, her head hurting. 'Sunmi, I didn't know... I'm so sorry that happened to you!' Siyeon rushes forward and falls into her mother's arms. The two hold each other tightly as Chungha hovers over them, running a hand through each of their hair. 'Did you catch the bastard?' Bora's possessive side surfaces at the thought of someone harming her mother-in-law. 

Chungha sighs and nods, her rage slowly lowering but her muscles remaining tense. 'After making sure Sunmi was okay, I dropped her off at the home of one of the elders we trusted at the time. She made sure Sunmi was safe while I went back home to get answers. I found my brother coming out of the shower with a smug smile on his face. I was always stronger than him and made that clear. I punched him and threw him down the stairs. My parents quickly ran over to stop me until they saw how absolutely livid I was.' Chungha's fists tighten in her lap, eyes fixated on the floor. 'He didn't even try to deny it. He said he wanted the power for our family and since Sunmi wasn't accepting anybody's advances, he would make her have to. The bastard didn't only manage to find a spell strong enough to knock even Sunmi out, he made sure he would get her pregnant with a fertility spell as well.' Minji tightens her hold on Yoohyeon as she whimpers at the strong auras and energy the memories are causing the group around them.

'Needless to say, my parents instantly were on my side. They had already hurt Sunmi's family enough and would make sure justice was served. I got the pleasure of handing him over to the elders. He was executed the following morning after they learned what happened. My parents offered to help Sunmi and me with anything we need for the child after I realised I didn't ever want to leave her side.' Sunmi stretches her free arm, that isn't holding Siyeon against her, to hold Chungha's hand, relaxing her instantly. 

'They were a good support to us during my pregnancy, though Chungha had a lot to deal with in the beginning.' Looking up at her, Sunmi tears up. 'She felt guilty since it was her own brother. After the rage died down, she didn't come to see me for weeks. Her parents would pass by to bring me food as I recovered from the shock and would keep me updated on her. It wasn't until I had enough of her wallowing in self-pity and nearly throwing up on her doorstep that she finally got her act together and talked to me.' Wiping the tears out of Sunmi's eyes, Chungha leans in to kiss her forehead sweetly, leaning against her.

'I felt it was my fault since it was my family once again hurting hers. It felt as if a curse was keeping us apart. I was trying to come to terms with it and she suddenly showed up at my door, looking white as a ghost and ready to throw up. We ended up talking a lot that day. Both about what happened and what was going to. We both agreed we couldn't be apart for our sake and the child. I still struggle with it, every day. After Gahyeon was born, I kept seeing my brother in her when I'd look at her, and it'd make me feel absolutely horrible.'

Sunmi chuckles. 'Then I would turn around and say Gahyeon looks more like her than her brother and she'd eventually come back around. You were right to notice our relationship tends to be strained sometimes. We've been through a lot and continue to. Chungha took over her brother's place in the council as well as mine. They still value my input greatly because of my powers and family history, but understand that I feel the council has brought me too much pain in the past. Too many bad memories.' 

The group watches as the 2 star-crossed lovers huddle together. Siyeon has returned to her spot by Bora's side and nuzzles into her hair, inhaling the vampire's sweet scent, calming herself. Yoohyeon finds Minji's scent giving her the same effect as her alpha rubs soothing circles on her lower back.

'I'm glad you two never broke contact. I remember Gahyeon and I would love teasing you two behind your backs. Chungha, you were always a second mother to Gahyeon and I, please know that we love and appreciate you. What happened in the past is not your fault, I agree with Sunmi on that.'

Tearing up, Chungha smiles proudly at Siyeon. She was the one to train the kid as Sunmi didn't want to teach them anything too harmful. She made sure they'd be well educated and well-rounded good girls and members of society. Chungha made sure they could defend themselves if the need were to arise and always protected them no matter what. She was and still is their number 1 advocate in the council and made sure they would learn to accept that Siyeon will not be used as a weapon to them, ever.

The night starts falling as the girls retreat to their respective bedrooms. They decide to reconvene the next morning to discuss the council's stand and see how far out their reinforcements are. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Oof, that took a while to write, sorry for the late update, life is hectic.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that chapter and stay tuned for the next!
> 
> Have a good day/night! :3


	18. Backup

***Nobody POV***

Darkness. It’s all around and nearly swallows the figure bound in the middle of a large room. Her eyes open slowly as the spells binding her are lowered enough for consciousness to return to her. 

‘Looks like your family would rather go to war than save you.’ Her eyebrows twitch as she remains floating in a fog. Looking down upon one of her captors, she bares her teeth in a snarl. ‘Nobody would ever agree to a deal with you. I’d gladly die here to protect my family.’ Straining against the binds on her wrists, she angrily attempts leaning towards him. He simply shrugs and nods to a cloaked figure in the corner of the room. 

Dark fog surrounds her once again, restraining her and entering her mind, dulling all her senses. ‘Then you shall die here.’ She hears a whisper before she’s thrown into unconsciousness again.

‘Gahyeon.. I’m sorry…’ 

  
  


***Bora POV***

Glancing around the room, I can’t help but smile. Minji and Yoohyeon are feeding each other their breakfast across the table while Sunmi makes sure everyone has enough food. Chungha keeps trying to get Sunmi to sit down and eat but to no avail.

Turning to my side, Siyeon is softly smiling too, content with the way this morning is going. 

‘What’s on your mind, Bora?’ I shake my head and lean against her shoulder, pulling her closer to me. Inhaling her sweet scent, I allow myself to close my eyes for a moment, enjoying the atmosphere. ‘I’m just content for now. I’m sure everything will turn out fine.’ I feel her heartbeat quicken its pace slightly and open my eyes to look up at her.

Her pupils are dilated, red rimmed. Leaning back, my hand finds its way up to her cheek, looking her in the eyes. ‘Siyeon, do you need to feed again?’ She shakes her head, closing her eyes slowly. 

Across the table, Yoohyeon fake gags and groans. ‘Eww, she’s being a lovesick puppy.’ Chuckling I place a sweet kiss on her lips before turning to the lanky wolf. ‘Isn’t that literally what you are around Minji though?’ Grumbling, she hides in her alpha’s neck as I share a look with Minji.

Siyeon grunts softly, nuzzling into my neck. Her pulse is fast but steady as she breathes against my skin. She feels so warm, her soft hands find their way around my waist, bringing our bodies even closer until she huffs and pulls me onto her lap.

‘Siyeon, are you okay?’ Nodding, she nuzzles into my chest. A content sigh escapes her lips, hands pawing at my hips and lower back. Not knowing what else to do, I simply wrap my arms around her shoulders to play with her hair and lay my head on top of hers.

‘That’s some soulmate behaviour if I’ve ever seen it.’ Turning my head slightly, Chungha’s smirking face comes into view as she walks towards the kitchen with some dirty plates. ‘What do you mean?’ She hums to herself as she drops the plates in the sink with a soft clank and leans against the counter. 

‘Cross-species mates aren’t that uncommon lately, as you know. However, for the bond to be this strong, it could be you guys are soulbound. Her soul was becoming uneasy and she needed to have you physically close to ease her worry. It manifests in physical ways.’ 

Chuckling, I place a kiss on Siyeon’s head. ‘My soulmate. That sounds about right.’ Siyeon’s head lifts up from my chest at the sound of my voice, a sweet smile on her lips. Her eyes scrunch up into crescent moons with a cute blush on her cheeks. ‘You make me feel safe. Like I can take on the world if I wanted to.’ Hugging her close, my heart accelerates slightly. 

Behind us, I can feel Yoohyeon and Minji stare at us. 

‘You two are adorable but didn’t we have business to attend to?’ 

  
  
  


***

Sunmi scoffs. ‘So now that we have a bunch of back-up the cowards are finally up for getting our daughter back?’ Crossing her arms, she leans back against her chair, Chungha’s hand settled on her shoulder, leaving gentle squeezes to soothe the visible tension.

None of us miss the way Sunmi called Gahyeon her and Chungha’s child. Chungha blushes and leans in to kiss the sorceress’s cheek. ‘We all know they’re cowards. The important part is that we can get her back thanks to our Siyeonie’s new friends and the council won’t interfere with any of our plans. They’re giving us free reign on this, my dear.’ 

We all share a bright smile. This is great news! Siyeon hugs me tightly into her and I close my eyes for a moment, relishing in her warmth. ‘You’re right. Speaking of which, any news on your friends?’ I open my eyes at Sunmi’s question and turn to Minji. She had been calling our friends in the morning together with Yoohyeon as I helped set the table with Siyeon.

‘Yubin and Handong will be here by lunchtime. A bear-wolf hybrid we came across long ago should make it here by sunset. Other than that, Dami luckily stayed in contact with a small circle of demons that once offered to take her in and they are more than happy to stand by us and perhaps will be able to help train Siyeon more too.’ Minji checks her phone and turns to me as I frown. ‘You mean Hoseok?’ Yoohyeon chuckles, turning to me as well. ‘He actually decided to go by Wonho a while back. And yes, he was surprisingly closeby when I called so he’ll be here by tonight. He said to not be too surprised.’ I smile softly. Wonho, huh? He did like the nickname that one wolf pack gave him. ‘Why? Did he change his hair colour again or something?’ Last time I heard from him he’d gone back to black, if I remember correctly. 

Yoohyeon shrugs. ‘He said he’s been working out more.’ Minji’s eyes nearly bulge out of her sockets. ‘YOU MEAN HE’S GOTTEN EVEN MORE BUFF? HOW IS THAT EVEN HUMANLY POSSIBLE?’ 

Siyeon chuckles behind me. ‘What?’ She leans to one side to peer around me towards Minji. ‘Well, he’s not human so I’d say the odds are in his favour already.’ 

Laughing, we all end up on the floor as Minji pouts at her slip-up. It doesn’t take long before she’s on the floor laughing herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Quick short update to give you an idea of who else is joining the fight ;)
> 
> Have a good day/night! :3


	19. Big boy

*Nobody POV*

Yoohyeon sniffs the air around the town. Minji sits beside her, tail swaying impatiently. They decided they should go out and secure the perimeter, while spreading their scents to warn the werewolf clan they’re up against. With a nod, Yoohyeon moves on, Minji following behind easily. In case they were ambushed, they figured it would be smarter to leave Siyeon behind. She would be better off helping everyone reinforce the town from the inside out together with Bora. Rustling in the brushes near them alerts the 2 large wolves, Minji taking up her position in front of her mate quickly. 

Yoohyeon senses a low aura, someone specifically trying to lay low. Somehow, it feels familiar. Her nose makes the connection before her eyes can as she smells a musky sandalwood scent. Shaking out her fur, she hops over and nuzzles against Minji’s side. ‘ _ It’s Wonho.’ _ The alpha shakes her head as a huge muscled wolf, as broad as a bear, pops out of the brush. The bear hops up and down excitedly, rushing over to greet his friends. Before approaching Yoohyeon, he does however lower his head to Minji, asking for permission. 

The alpha sits back down, nodding towards her mate who starts roughing around with her large friend. It’s an interesting contract. Yoohyeon’s lithe form allows for her to weave around Wonho’s broad frame easily. While Wonho’s honey-coloured paws easily pick her up as he throws her around. The 2 had always been quite close, as Wonho isn’t a full wolf and shows omega tendencies. Standing up, all it takes is for Minji to turn back towards the town entrance for the 2 friends to stop fooling around and follow her. Minji is glad Wonho still sensed her queues well. 

***

‘So Siyeon here tells me you like to cook?’ Chuckling, Bora nods at Sunmi as she walks into the living room. Placing a hand on Bora’s shoulder, she gives her a soft smile. ‘Would you mind helping me with dinner then? I’m sure your friends will be hungry when they arrive.’ The vampire hops up and follows Sunmi into the kitchen after briefly kissing Siyeon’s cheek. Her mate has been looking over plans of the town with Chungha for them to come up with tactical reinforcements before the rescue mission.

Siyeon briefly looks up at the contact, shooting a dazzling smile towards her girlfriend before returning to the task at hand. ‘If we lower the shields only at this point.’ Siyeon points towards a small farm on the edge of town. ‘And leave and enter through there for the rescue, it should leave the town still protected. It’s far enough from everyone that if we set up reinforcements there, nobody would be able to make it through even with that breach in the shields.’ Chungha thinks over Siyeon’s idea. It is true, that was tactically the best call to make. ‘I will tell the council. We definitely all agree on moving everyone to the town hall before the rescue, except for those willing to fight and protect. If we place small groups along the weakest points inside and outside, we should be able to fight off any wolf trying to take advantage of our strongest not being here.’ The 2 share a smile, glad they can work this out together. Both have always felt a strong desire to protect those they love. Now, that desire connects them more than ever.

‘Thank you for taking care of Sunmi while I was gone…’ Chungha places a hand on Siyeon’s, who is currently looking down with tears in her eyes. Since the young girl regained her memory, she can’t help but feel guilty for leaving her mother behind so broken and alone because she was consumed by her own revenge. Chuckling, her second mother pats the top of her head. ‘Sweetie, nothing that happened was your fault, remember that. And how bold of you to assume I would ever stop taking care of your mother!’ Playfully, she gets smacked in the back of the head, Chungha faking feeling offended.

Siyeon laughs freely, a weight falling off her chest. ‘I know, you can’t stand being away from her. I’m glad we have always had you in our lives. You really are a second mother to me, and to Gahyeon.’ Smiling proudly, Chungha pulls her in for a tight hug. ‘I’ll always be here for all of you. I love you guys.’ 

Breaking up the heartfelt moment, 2 familiar wolves and 1 less familiar one walk into the living room. ‘Bora? I think one of your friends has arrived!’ The vampire was already on her way as she could smell and hear the new arrivals. Smiling brightly, she brings over 2 large towels for the girls and a large blanket for Wonho. ‘Babe, I know he’s big but does he need a whole blanket?’ Siyeon raises her eyebrows as Yoohyeon and Minji shift, wrapping themselves up in their towels before walking towards their rooms. ‘We’ll go get dressed already!’ 

‘Do not underestimate the size of this man. Especially since Yoohyeon said he’s gotten even more buff.’ Siyeon chuckles at the vampire’s serious expression before widening her eyes as a large man walks up behind her. ‘Yoohyeon really gives me too much credit, I swear!’ Bora turns to the soft deep voice and smacks Wonho in the chest. ‘Who told you to keep working out, you’re going to become more bear than wolf at this rate!’ Chuckling at the vampire’s familiar abuse, he steps back and bows at the new faces. ‘My apologies. The name is Wonho, bear-wolf hybrid and friend to all that let me in!’ 

Siyeon smiles back at him. The dopey smile on the man’s face makes her instantly understand what Yoohyeon meant when she said his heart is probably his biggest muscle despite his bodybuilder-like frame. ‘Welcome, Wonho. I’m Siyeon, and these are my mothers, Sunmi and Chungha.’ Proudly, Siyeon introduces her adoptive parents, smiling back at each of them. ‘Ah, Bora’s mate! Congrats on taming this fury!’ Bora shoots him a playful glare before grabbing him by the ear. ‘Okay, big boy, time to find you some clothes.’ Wonho goes limp as he’s dragged behind the small yet strong vampire, waving cutely at the people left in the living room.

Minji and Yoohyeon make way for them to pass. ‘Chungha put some clothes from the town’s people in the spare bedroom, he can use that!’ With barely a nod, Bora turns the corner and a heavy weight is heard thudding up the stairs.

‘So you’ve met Wonho.’ Minji settles on the couch, Yoohyeon comfortably slipping onto her lap, head tucked under the elder’s chin. ‘He’s always loved teasing Bora and vice versa.’ Sunmi chuckles, crossing her arms. ‘Well, I can tell his heart is in the right place. And a threat that big can’t be avoided by even the clan we’re up against. Agreeing with a nod, Chungha packs up her maps and throws her coat over her shoulders. ‘I’ll fill in the council and tell them about our progress for the reinforcements. They’ll be glad to hear back-up is arriving already so soon.

Bora appears soon after Chungha leaves, frowning. ‘We may have an issue?’ Everyone’s head turns to her, worried. 

‘None of the clothes fit Wonho.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Happy birthday to our lovely main vocalist, Lee Siyeon!  
> A quick update to celebrate <3  
> Have a good day/night! :3


	20. Campfire

After finding Wonho some clothes from the bigger members of town and having dinner together, they all settle outside around a campfire near the house to wait for their other friends. Wonho hauled some logs over for everyone to sit on and Sunmi made sure the flame burning between them would offer a soothing heat to those sitting around it. 

Siyeon looks around to her family and friends. She finds Bora’s hand tightly wrapped in hers with the weight of the vampire’s head on her shoulder. Minji and Yoohyeon are in a similar position with Yoohyeon seated on the floor and leaning against Minji’s legs instead. Their latest arrival has taken a seat right in front of the fire, on the grass as well. His fingers play around with the grass blades around him as he looks into the flames, mesmerised. 

‘I haven’t seen a magical flame for a while. I almost forgot how soothing they can be.’ Wonho smiles to the side, at Sunmi who is seated on a log with Chungha next to her. ‘You’ve been around mages before?’ Wonho nods and looks back to the purple flames dancing in front of him. ‘I like to travel so I’ve come across a few covens and the likes. Not all of them are nearly as welcoming as you, I must admit.’ Everyone smiles at that, glad that Wonho is feeling comfortable with everyone. 

‘Well, I wish we could have met under better circumstances, but for the future, know you’re always welcome here as a friend.’ The bear nods happily before leaning back on his arms to admire the night sky above him. It’s been the one constant during his travels. 

Yoohyeon sniffs the air momentarily before smiling. ‘Dami and Dong aren’t far away now.’ The rest of the group release a sigh of relief. They had been on edge when Dami called to tell them they’d be later than planned, even though she said it was only because the demons that were willing to help wanted to travel together with them to the town to ensure their safe passage. Standing up, Minji brings Yoohyeon up with her. ‘We should go stand by the barrier then, to welcome them in.’ Chungha nods and gets up as well. ‘I’ll accompany you. As representative of the council and this town, I think that would make them feel more welcome and make the townspeople less anxious about a group of new arrivals.’ 

Making their way to the edge of town, Yoohyeon skips softly on her feet in front of Minji and Chungha. ‘Is she always so chipper and friendly? She really is like a huge puppy.’ Yoohyeon can hear Chungha’s teasing voice clearly but decides to ignore the comment, enjoying the evening air. Minji smiles at her mate and indulges Chungha’s question. ‘She is now. She’s had some issues in the past and some scars remain but more than ever she’s my big friendly puppy.’ Chungha smiles at that, happy to see her new friends are also happy. She can sense some form of distress deep within Yoohyeon but knows now that Minji is aware and they have their ways of dealing with it. ‘You are both very lucky girls.’ Simply nodding, Minji pushes through, now smelling Yubin and Handong more clearly.

  
  


***

‘Why are you doing this?’ Gahyeon’s eyelids feel heavier than ever after weeks of being magically paralysed. ‘We trusted you. I trusted you…’ Shaking her head softly, she leans away from what once was her friend as she tries to feed her. ‘You need to eat. The spells are taking a toll on you.’ Scoffing, she turns her head away. ‘I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you anyway.’ Her captor remains silent, moving to put away the tray of food she’d been trying to feed Gahyeon. Once upon a time they’d have been laughing together, sharing a meal without a care.

‘I’ll be back later.’ Frowning, Gahyeon watches the retreating figure as her senses dull again, the spells binding her setting back into place.

  
  


***

‘Glad to see you guys again! It’s been ages!’ Seungyeon smiles widely as she hugs Minji and Yoohyeon. It’s indeed been decades since they met the small legion of demons now standing in front of them. ‘It’s unfortunate that these are the circumstances under which we meet again, but it’s a pleasure nonetheless.’ Chungha bows respectfully at the demons before her as they look over to her. ‘Yubin has updated us on what she knows so far, but is there any news?’ Yeeun tilts her head in question from where she stands near the back, next to Handong. 

Minji pats Seungyeon on the back and drags her along. ‘Come, let us meet with the others and then discuss our plans.’ The demons readily follow the alpha, chatting happily together. Handong falls into step next to Yubin, still shy even though they’ve travelled with the demons for a few hours already. Yoohyeon and Yujin fool around with Eunbin in the back as Seunghee tries to make small talk with Chungha. Sorn and Elkie playfully chat with Yubin and try to tease Handong’s shy nature. 

Once the group arrives at the house, they’re met with the rest still relaxing around the warm fire outside. Bora jumps up and runs over to Seungyeon, tightly hugging her friend. ‘It’s been ages!’ They quickly fall into chatter as Siyeon smiles at her mate’s back. Soon, everyone settles around the fire with some tea and hot chocolate, courtesy of Sunmi. 

‘Welcome to all of you and thank you once again for wanting to help out.’ The demons smile kindly, their red eyes the only give away of their evil origin. Wonho sits at the edge of their group, being used to being alone. Siyeon approaches him, noticing his solemn look. ‘Hey, big guy. What’s on your mind?’ He sighs, looking back up to the stars. ‘I’m used to travelling, meeting new people and such but during times like this I wonder what it’d feel like to settle down.’ Siyeon nods in understanding. She’d always wanted to explore the world outside the town when she was with Sunmi and Gahyeon but was pulled back by the need to be around her family. She guesses Wonho must be feeling the opposite.

‘Then don’t fully settle down?’ Wonho tilts his head at the demon spawn. ‘I mean, you can travel but let’s be honest, you have multiple places to call home, do you not?’ Siyeon gestures around her, to all his friends surrounding them. ‘When you feel like taking it easy for a moment, just go to those you call home. And when your exploring side calls again, they will have no trouble letting you go.’ Wonho smiles at the thoughtful words. ‘Thank you, Siyeon. I’ll keep it in mind.’ The two share an understanding smile before moving closer to the rest of the group together. 


	21. Prepared

*Nobody POV*

Sighing, Siyeon stretches, looking around the town square. Everyone willing to fight has been gathered to relay the plan to them. The full moon is 2 nights away, therefore they will strike the next night, before the wolves have their surge of power from the moon’s light. ‘Thank you all for coming.’ Chungha’s voice resonates over the square, all sorcerers and mages listening to her intently. ‘We strike tomorrow night. We will divide you into smaller teams and spread you across the borders of town to protect those staying behind. The rest of us will go head to head with the clan, and retrieve Gahyeon.’ Cheers erupt over the crowd. Sunmi smiles proudly. The town’s people have always loved Gahyeon and she’s glad they never stopped. 

‘Those of you with trained combat skills, follow Minji and Yoohyeon, they will split you into smaller groups and show you your stations outside of the shields for tomorrow. The rest who are willing to fight, come with Sunmi and me. We will show you the other stations. The members of the council have agreed to stand guard inside the city hall to protect the rest of the villagers.’ The crowd swiftly divides itself, a dozen mages following Minji and Yoohyeon, Yoohyeon in her wolf form to scope out the borders. Siyeon and Bora step back, joining the rest of their friends.

‘Alright, while they get the villagers briefed and set up, let’s head back to the house and go over our plan again.’ The group nods, and they all walk back to the house, determination in their eyes. Siyeon and Bora lead the way, walking around the house to the backyard where they had set up their ‘headquarters’. Standing around a large dark wooden table they’d placed outside, they look down at the map spread out on it. Elkie had managed to use her shapeshifting skills to change into an eagle and scout the werewolf camp for them. Thanks to her high vantage point she was able to come back and create a map of the camp, without detection or suspicion from the wolves. 

‘So, as we discussed before, we leave in the late afternoon, before dusk.’ Bora makes eye contact with everyone briefly and nods at Siyeon’s words. ‘Because the wolves will be most vulnerable then, right?’ Yubin nods at Sorn. ‘Yes. Werewolves living in large packs like them have a tendency of letting the weaklings guard during naptime in the afternoon. It’s when dusk hits that the higher-ups will come out as their night-hunting skills are more useful then.’ Wonho nods and crosses his muscled arms. ‘Elkie, you said you couldn’t find a clear location where they might be hiding Gahyeon, right?’ The demon nods at the large man and points down at the map. ‘I could only make out that this building is largest and centered. There were quite a few guards in their wolf form surrounding it as well. It could be where they’re holding her, or simply their alpha’s home.’ Wonho frowns and sets his hands on the table, the wood creaks under his weight. ‘What about this?’

They all lean in more, looking for what Wonho is pointing at. ‘What? That shed on the outside?’ The hybrid nods, lips pursed in thought. ‘I’ve come across multiple larger packs who would have hidden entrances to secret prison cells or training grounds, depending on the nature of the alpha’s goals. Seeing as this alpha clearly wants more power and has already made a display of kidnapping Gahyeon, it wouldn’t be strange to think they have a hidden prison.’ Elkie’s eyes widen. ‘Wait, that could make sense. I saw the shed and didn’t think much of it, but there were quite a few patrols that went in and out of it while I scouted the grounds.’ Siyeon nods and grabs a pen to circle the shed. ‘Then we split up. One group targets the shed, in the hopes that’s where they’re holding Gahyeon, and gets her out of there as quickly as possible. Another group should act as a distraction, keeping their forces busy as a final group storms their central headquarters, going for the alpha.’ 

Wonho smiles brightly. ‘Let me lead the distraction team. My size alone will make them call in extra troops.’ Bora nods and turns to Seunghee. ‘You can create a mindlink, right?’ The demon-witch hybrid nods. ‘Then lets link us all up before we leave and have Elkie scout us from above. You’ll be able to notify everyone if extra troops are coming their way and be able to lead us through the safest passages.’ Elkie nods quietly and looks down at the map, recalling her flight to memorise the camp’s layout. ‘Yubin, you and Handong should be part of the distracting team. Your fire aura and Handong’s speed will work well in keeping them busy.’ The pair nod and follow as Wonho walks from the table to discuss tactics with them.

Yoohyeon and Minji arrive moments later, watching everyone hunched around the table. ‘What’s up guys? The town’s perimeter will be secure tomorrow. They were all very serious about this.’ Siyeon sighs in relief. ‘I’m glad to hear that. I don’t want this town to suffer even more because of me.’ Bora frowns and wraps an arm around her girlfriend’s waist. ‘None of this is on you, Siyeon. It’s the damn wolf pack.’ Yoohyeon nods and comes up next to her to rest an arm on her shoulders. ‘She’s right. And all of us are here of our own free will. Whatever happens, it’s our own responsibility and choice. Right, guys?’ Everyone at the table shares a determined look and nods. ‘Thank you, guys.’

They continue discussing and end up dividing the teams quite easily. Elkie will be scouting with Seunghee enforcing their mind link from a safe distance outside the wolf camp. Wonho, Yubin, Handong, and Sorn will create a distraction at the camp’s entrance allowing the other 2 teams to infiltrate. Siyeon, Chungha, Yoohyeon, Yeeun and Yujin will target the shed while Sunmi, Bora, Minji, Eunbin, and Seungyeon head straight for the heart of the camp. After each team has settled their plans, they have dinner and call it an early night, needing the rest for the following day. They are to leave right after lunch.

Siyeon tightly clings to Bora in their shared bed, unable to sleep. ‘We’re bringing her back home tomorrow, Siyeon. I promise.’ Letting out a shaky breath, she hides in the vampire’s neck. ‘I love you.’ Bora holds her closer and kisses the top of her head. Fears for the day to come rush through everyone’s minds that night.

***

‘Sir, please, you promised you’ll release her!’ The alpha scoffs at the small girl with a look of disgust. ‘If I don’t get the demon spawn, you don’t get your little girlfriend back, nor will that little witch ever see the light of day again!’ She tears up and falls to her knees. ‘They don’t deserve any of this!’ He laughs gruffly before turning from the small sobbing girl. ‘You should’ve known better than to fall in love with my daughter.’ Walking away, he doesn’t spare her a second glance. ‘Get back to work, Dahyun.’ 


	22. Rescue (part 1)

Sunmi lends Seunghee a hand with creating the mind link, sharing her power with the hybrid. They’ve all gone over the plan with the villagers and everyone is in place. Their core group forms a large circle near the exit, all holding hands. ‘Okay, I need you all to close your eyes and feel the connection between you all.’ Seunghee and Sunmi walk around the circle gently tapping their backs occasionally. ‘When I tap your back after finishing the incantation, try to say something to the group mentally. That way I can ensure we’re all synced up properly.’ Everyone nods, focusing on their friends and the mission at hand. Seunghee starts softly muttering her incantation as she circles the group. Sunmi follows closely behind, expanding her power as an aura for Seunghee to leech off of.

Steadily, she manages to get each and every one of them linked up. ‘Now, don’t forget you need to direct your thoughts to the group as a whole or to a specific person within the group. The wolves will already be familiar with this, the rest of you, simply name whoever you’re talking to to get used to it.’ Everyone nods at Seunghee, testing their mind links by teasing each other mentally before Siyeon clears her throat. ‘Everyone, thank you so much for your willingness to help me return my sister. I’m grateful for meeting each and everyone of you, and am willing to go down for each and every one of you.’ Bora holds her hand tightly, nodding up at her. ‘As are we prepared to go down for you.’ Everyone nods and cheers, saluting Siyeon playfully. ‘For Gahyeon!’ Sunmi locks eyes with Siyeon amongst their friends’ war cries and smiles at her proudly.  _ ‘Let’s try our best, but don’t let me lose another daughter.’ _ Bora turns in confusion as she hears Sunmi’s voice invade her mind. She nods at her softly, eyes full of understanding.  _ ‘I won’t let that happen.’ _

Before they leave, Sunmi and Chungha cast a cloaking spell over them, so that the wolves can’t smell or sense them coming. Satisfied with their preparations, they head out in their planned teams. Elkie and Seunghee lead the group, with Elkie showing Seunghee bits of what she sees ahead, so she can relay necessary information to the rest of the team. Behind them, Wonho, Yubin, Handong and Sorn follow closely so they can cause a distraction. In the back, the rest is split up and ready to head to their points of interest, in the hopes of finding Gahyeon.

***

Gahyeon blinks her tired eyes open, spotting Dahyun sitting by the door as usual. Her muscles ache from the way she’s strung up mid-air, her casting powers drained from her for the past months. Dahyun simply stares at the floor, tired and conflicted. A rumble is heard above ground, causing Dahyun to turn towards the door, eyes wide. Gahyeon barely looks up, having grown immune to the rough sounds coming from above. However, Dahyun tenses in front of her, peaking her interest. The girl usually simply stares at the floor, occasionally leaving to fetch food and water, which Gahyeon rarely ingests. This time, she can tell Dahyun isn’t prepared for the rumbling above them. Gahyeon clears her throat, her voice comes out raspy and weak, barely reaching Dahyun.

‘What’s going on?’ Dahyun shakes her head, turning to the captured witch with fear in her eyes. ‘I don’t know…’ Dahyun opens the door slowly, seeing nothing but an empty dark staircase leading up to the surface. Straining her hearing, she can hear muffled yells and growls accompanying the rumbling footsteps above them. Her heart beats loudly in her chest. ‘Sana..’ Turning back to Gahyeon, she walks closer. ‘I know you still hate me, but I think something is going on up there and I need to make sure Sana is okay.’ Gahyeon frowns at her, she can vaguely remember the name. Before she can question her, Dahyun shoots her an apologetic smile and runs out the door, up to the surface.

***

Wonho roars loudly, a low rumble resonating over the wolves in front of him. They’re snarling, baring their teeth, but staying in place. They’ve never faced a creature like him, let alone as big as him, but they’re standing their ground. Yubin has let out her demonic appearance, flames dancing around her as her eyes shine bright red. ‘Come on then, scared little puppies!’ She taunts the wolves, throwing a few fireballs in their direction. A few of the clearly more experienced ones dodge the flames and slowly press forward. Handong shines her fangs at some of the younger looking wolves, using her speed to run behind them and flip them over. They barely register as she reaches them and they bark at air, Handong standing beside Yubin again by the time they’ve gotten back up. 

Sorn, being an elemental demon much like Yubin, harnesses the wind around them, creating a small tornado which she sends towards their fences, threatening to collapse the whole structure. This, together with a howl from one of their generals, sets the wolves in motion. They jump at Wonho, hoping to overwhelm him with their large numbers. They claw at his back and try to reach their throat, but he swiftly shakes them off and pushes their noses into the ground. Sorn creates a few more tornados, using the wind to push wolves away from her and signals Yubin mentally.  _ ‘Send some fireballs into my tornado. Let’s get their barriers and fences burning.’ _ Yubin smiles at her, complying with the request as Handong moves around her quickly, keeping the wolves away from her without a problem.

Seunghee confirms that they’re distracted and Elkie warns them of reinforcements coming from the barracks near the center building. Bora nods at Siyeon, mentally telling her good luck and their 2 teams split off. Bora takes the front with Minji in her wolf form, Seungyeon and Eunbin cover their flanks, and Sunmi casts a protective spell over them from behind, making it harder for the wolves to attack them. As soon as they head deeper into the camp, more and more wolves come their way, even the younger ones are fighting, leaving the group with a sense of guilt as they make their way through them. They mentally agree to not harm the younger ones too much, only knocking them out if possible.

Sunmi tries to keep track of the younger wolves as Minji points them out to her, casting spells to send them into a deep slumber to keep them out of harm’s way. The older wolves are relentless in their attack, a pair of them jumping on Bora, trying to catch her off guard. Bora’s already sensed them though, turning towards them and using her vampiric speed to move behind them just as they land. She roughly digs her nails into their tails and flings them around, knocking out a few other wolves trying to get closer to the group. Minji pushes down a large wolf, her large paw resting on his windpipe until he passes out. Turning, she runs back to Bora and turns, using her back paws to kick the 2 wolves Bora has been flinging around, out of the battle. ‘ _ You 2 go, we’ve got the rest of em.’  _ Minji turns to help Seungyeon and Eunbin, the 2 demons’ eyes blazing red, claws lashing out at the wolves circling them.

Sunmi nods at Bora, the 2 of them passing through a smaller pack of wolves with ease, heading into the main structure of the camp through a side-door. They both drop down into a crouch, sneaking through the narrow hallway. Behind the first door, they’re met with a meeting room of sorts, maps and scribbled notes laid out on a large table surrounded by chairs. Sunmi frowns sadly as she spots pictures of her daughter as a prisoner hanging on a corkboard on the wall. Bora follows her line of sight and sighs. ‘ _ We’re getting her out of here. I promise.’  _ Sunmi smiles softly at the vampire’s sincerity. She can’t imagine a better mate for her adopted daughter. 

Upon closer inspection, the picture has binding spells scribbled next to it. Sunmi’s eyes open wide and she sends out a message to their whole group. ‘ _ I just found a picture of Gahyeon with some heavy spells written next to it, probably used to contain her. Whoever finds her, make sure you can call in Chungha or me. These spells will take a while to reverse and will take a toll on both Gahyeon and who reverses them.’  _ Everyone mentally confirms having heard and keeps an eye out for a possible sorcerer as well. Sunmi’s mind is going a mile a minute, trying to figure out who could possibly have set these spells in place. These would take a trained sorcerer, like someone of their own coven. Bora keeps an eye out for Sunmi, watching her frown in thought. She swiftly takes out a guard behind the next corner and points at the staircase. Sunmi nods and regains her focus, following behind the vampire swiftly.

***

Yeeun and Yujin use their demonic aura to hide them away as they sneak through the shadows. Yoohyeon uses her sense of smell to keep a look out for stray wolves as Chungha and Siyeon lead them to the shed. Hiding behind a wall, they look over to find someone running out of the door, face hidden by a hood. They run towards the commotion heard near the front of the camp. Siyeon nods at the group, they take their chance to run towards the door before it can close fully. Putting an arm between, Siyeon keeps it open and peers down the large dark staircase. Chungha peeks in beside her and frowns. ‘I can sense a large amount of concentrated magic down there. It may be where they’re keeping her.’ Siyeon’s heart beats fast and she takes a step towards the stairs. Before she can go further, Yoohyeon holds her back. ‘Be careful. We don’t know what’s down there. Making sure everything is safe comes first, then save Gahyeon if she’s down there, okay?’ Chungha nods in agreement and Siyeon finds everyone’s eyes on her. ‘I know. I promised everyone we’d get home safe, right?’ 

The demons decide to protect the top of the staircase, to make sure no reinforcements can get in or out. Yoohyeon shifts into her wolf form and takes a few steps inside, sniffing the air. ‘ _ I can’t smell or sense anyone down there but that could be due to the spells.’ _ Bracing themselves, Siyeon and Chungha follow behind the large wolf, descending into darkness. After a while, torches become visible near a heavy wooden door. Siyeon puts a hand against it and nods at Yoohyeon and Chungha, all 3 getting ready to fight whomever is on the other side. Taking a deep breath, Siyeon pushes the door open and they all get into a fighting stance, looking over a large dark room. In the middle, auras of various spells are flowing around a floating figure. Yoohyeon sticks to the sides, sniffing around as Siyeon and Chungha slowly approach the floating figure. Chungha picks up one of the torches along the side wall, lighting up the middle of the room. 

Chungha and Siyeon tear up, looking up at Gahyeon, strung up by various spells. ‘Gahyeon…’ The exhausted captive slowly opens her eyes at the familiar voices. ‘Signie?..’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but my exams are finally over and done with for now so I'll hopefully have more time to update again :)  
> Hope you're still enjoying the story! Stay safe and have a good day/night :3
> 
> hmu on twt if ya wanna @deukae_sha1


End file.
